Puppy Love
by HPslashSPNLuver92
Summary: ULTIMATE WARNING! AU, OOC, SLASH. Sam just graduated from Stanford, but news bring him back to his family. After the reunion, events start to progress. Three words: Japan is here. Wincest, Dean/bit-feminine!Sam, Second-father!Bobby.
1. Prologue

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER: Every content, character, plot etc. that anyone is able to recognize as other's property is NOT mine. I have no intention to get into any trouble involving law and money.**

**ULTIMATE WARNING: So far most of my stories are turning out to be SLASH and MPREG. So they may contain mature, Male/Male Relationship and not so graphic sex scenes between two men. If you can't stand these or don't want to read them, please leave this story behind!**

**AU, OOC (that one is completely true).**

**I know, 'new story, what the hell?' Sadie got her revenge on me. She gave this story cookies, so it begged and poked me throughout the whole night to me to put it up here. And just because I wrote Fluff in LUTM... She's annoyed... and annoying... But you gotta love her...**

** In this story, there are hunters, the Winchesters are Winchesters, so this story is WINCEST! Or will be... Sam and Jessica are NOT together but they are best friends. And I don't know what Jessica learned at Stanford, so I put her into Law with Sam. And this goes for Zack, too.**

**Also, I'm not American, so I'm not sure how graduations go, so I'm sorry if it's incorrect.**

**Finally, in this story Sam will be a bit feminine, but it will be explained later... if you're actually curious...**

**Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny afternoon in Palo Alto, the miles of green and the grey asphalt bathing in the golden rays. A warm breeze ran between the buildings, fluttering the leaves on the trees, cooling the crowd in the yard of Stanford Law School. Through the circle of the people, the students were sitting on straight lines of chairs, paying attention to the Valedictorian's speech. In the black hordes a young man was sitting with a slight smile on his face. He was sweating under his robes, tiny rivulets running down his temples from his hat, to the neck of his clothes.<p>

Samuel Jacob Winchester was unbelievably happy. He had survived the hard years of law with very good grades. Though he wasn't the best, he ranked in the top ten. Sam smiled as he remembered his time. Although he was studying hard, he visited a few parties, just to loosen up. His best friend smiled at him. Jessica Moore was sitting in the same row as Sam. She was the first person who had taken him under her wings. In the first weeks she was completely mother-henning him, but it was worth it.

Sam's other friend, Zack sat two rows in front of Sam, fingering his collar uncomfortably which made Sam smile a bit wider. The red-headed boy and his sister, Rebecca had always helped Sam after they met; he was the best study partner in the whole class.

The speech was starting to reach the end. Sam shifted in his seat eager to stand up and get his real diploma, and then embrace freedom. Plus the heat under the black robes was killing him. Without raising his hands, he tossed his doe brown locks from his eyes, careful about his hat. His hazel green irises swept through the crowd, catching some people readily straighten out, just as eager to leave as Sam.

All of a sudden the students started to scream and shout in joy, and the graduation hats flew into the air towards the sky. Sam jumped up too, and threw his hat up, laughing out loudly. Jess appeared next to him and jumped in his arms and Sam spun her around, all the while laughing, glad that it's over.

A few minutes later, the two of them freed themselves from the crowd, but before either of them could speak up, a hand slapped on Sam's shoulder, announcing Zack's arrival.

"It's over!" cried the man happily, causing the other two to cover their abused ears.

"Ah, I think I've gone deaf!" whined Sam with a big smile. His words earned another slap, but this landed on his bicep.

"Funny" murmured Zack. Suddenly two arms embraced Sam's shoulders and some blond locks fell in his face. Sam quickly spun around, laughing at Rebecca's surprised scream. The lithe legs quickly wrapped around his torso, which Sam caught to avoid the girl's fall.

"Put me down!" cried Rebecca. Sam chuckled hearing her but obeyed.

"Gigantor…" shook his head Zack. Jess laughed at the nickname that described Sam pretty well – at least his 6'5" height.

"Teddy" answered the girl chuckling. Sam pouted at the name which just made the other three laugh out loud.

"Can we go already?" exclaimed Zack fingering his collar again. "I want to take this monstrosity off!"

"Yeah" joined Sam his friend. "This is horrible!"

With that they started walking to the Warren house, where the siblings lived and their clothes waited for them.

* * *

><p>"Turn on the AC, please!" cried Zack as the four of them fell through the entrance.

"I'm begging you!" Sam threw his robes on the nearest furniture – the couch. Rebecca quickly obeyed their pleas and the room soon filled with cool breeze.

"Why don't you change?" said the blond girl. "I make something for dinner."

"But not too much!" answered Zack as he started walking up the stairs. "We need place for the drinks on the party."

"Ah, man, I'm beat" whined Sam sprawling on the couch. "I think I've got heat exhaustion. Do I have to go?"

"Come on!" Zack's voice fluttered through the house, starting from the bedroom. "School is over! We have to celebrate!"

Sam groaned and scrubbed at his face tiredly. He just wanted to lie down and sleep for a month – or more. Leaving his hands above his eyes, he just felt someone sitting next to him, and then lithe fingers started to sooth the pain in his temples. This time he groaned from pleasure. This went on for a couple of minutes.

"Thanks, Jess" murmured Sam sleepily. The fingers kindly combed through his messy locks that caressed the side of his face. Soon the sound of falling water of the shower spread through the rooms. Sam felt his eyes start to droop and close. He was on the brink of the calming darkness of sleep, when the sound stopped. Low voices filtered through the dim veil surrounding his mind, and then someone gently shook his shoulder.

"Sam" whispered Jess. "Why don't you go take a shower? Then we can eat and rest before the party."

Sam slowly sat up with a tired groan and swaying slightly took off to the bathroom. He took his clothes from the bed and stepped into the room, closing the door. Putting his stuff on the counter, he started the water and stripped. He stepped in the shower, moaning from the warm water that soothed his aching muscles. Slowly he lathered up the soap on his body, carefully washing away the sweat and the smell. He quickly washed his hair then rinsed the soap off his body. Grabbing a towel he dried himself and dressed in his cooled off clothes. He hung the towel on the rack and stepped out to meet his friends in the dining room.

"Enjoyed the shower?" asked Zack with a sly smile which earned him a light swat at his head. All of them sat down and ate some dinner, and then the girls moved to the couch to chat. Zack joined them in the armchair turning on the TV.

"Becky" called Sam tiredly. "Can I have a nap in your room?"

"Why not in my room?" asked Zack.

"Because mine is farther in the house" answered Rebecca quickly. "Of course, Sam" she turned back to his friend. "Take as long as you want."

"Thanks" smiled Sam sleepily and started to the bedroom upstairs. Stepping in he closed and locked the door and then fell into the soft mattress. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>"Sam! You need to get ready! We leave in 30 minutes!"<p>

Sam woke up to Jess's voice sifting through the thin wood. He stretched his limbs and stood up.

"I'm up!" He called out just before a big yawn.

"We'll be in the living room!" said Jess, her footsteps drifting further away and dying down. Sam stretched his arms up with a groan, as his joints popped out of the stiffness. Instead of the sun peeking through the window, the moon welcomed the boy in wakefulness.

Sam sauntered downstairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Zack tossed him his brown jacket, and Sam got his shoes on.

"You ready to celebrate?" asked the red-head.

"Bring it on!" With these words Sam completely woke up, leaving the sleep and the dreams behind.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, shower scene... -drip, drip- Anyway, did you like it? If you did, how did you like it? You know the rule! And the first URL for Sam in LUTM is correct for this one!<br>**

**See you soon! (Hopefully.)**


	2. Chapter 1

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC (see profile).**

**I need a beta for my stories, especially the one I started to translate, and was asked about in the poll. It's a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover. But I accept help to my other stories, too. Can anyone recommend someone, or anyone would like to volunteer? I saw the list of betas in the Supernatural category, and it was long. I don't know whom to choose. Thanks for your help, I would appreciate it.**

**Alright, on to the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The early birds' harsh songs seeped through the house, silenced by loud snores every now and then. The sun peeked in on the occupants of the Warren house, but only one person opened his eyes to its rays. Sam sat up in his bed; he camped out in the guest room downstairs after the party. He didn't have any difficulties to wake up, thanks to his watchfulness about the amount of drinks he got, so he doesn't have to suffer from a great hangover. He slowly stood up and grabbing his cell phone walked out to the kitchen to make coffee. As the machine worked, he checked his phone; there was a message sign on the screen. He frowned at that – who would call him, especially close to midnight? – but before he could listen to his voicemail, Rebecca stepped in the room.<p>

"Hey" the blond said with a sleepy smile.

"Hey" answered Sam. "How was your sleep?"

"Perfect" Rebecca leaned against the counter next to Sam. "I didn't drink too much, so I feel fine."

"Yeah, me too" said Sam distractedly. He knew the number; why would he leave a message?

"What's wrong?" asked Rebecca worriedly.

"This message…" Sam trailed off; something was wrong. "Excuse me!" said hurriedly and he straightened from the counter, pressing the correct buttons to listen to the message.

'Hey, Sammy' a deep, velvety voice drifted through the speaker. Tears sprang into Sam's eyes; how much he missed his brother's, Dean's voice. 'I wanted to call you earlier, but…' Something was really wrong here, Sam's gut clenched at the thought. 'So, I want to say congratulations. I always knew you were a genius.' Dean laughed a little, but Sam could hear the sadness in it, and something else, too. 'I'm really proud of you, you earned very good grades. I wanted to go to your graduation, but… something has come up…' Sam couldn't believe his ears; was it a sniff?

'I feel so bad' the message continued. 'I'm so sorry that I have to tell you this, especially when you're celebrating…' Dean's voice started to tremble at this point. 'We, me and Dad, found the demon' Sam's eyes widened at that; the yellow-eyed demon? 'We fought it but… everything went downhill at some point…' Sam's body started shaking. _What the hell happened? _He thought distraughtly. 'Sammy…' Dean's voice wasn't masked now, he was openly crying. 'Dad didn't make it…'

Sam gasped, his hand flew to his mouth, tears slid down his cheeks, and his stomach was slightly churning. His Dad, the famous, the greatest John Winchester…

'If you want to meet' Dean continued, cutting into Sam's thoughts, 'I'm at Bobby's house. I currently live here. Until we meet, take care. Bye, Sammy.'

The phone beeped, signing the end of the message. A hand carefully touched his shoulder; another slid his phone out of his lax fingers.

"Sam" Rebecca's voice slipped into his stunned mind and he turned to her. The girl was worried as she gazed at him.

"Becky…" his voice was barely above a whisper. "Sick…"

The girl carefully escorted him to the toilet. They were just in time; Sam quickly bent over and vomited in the bowl. Rebecca stroked his back in slow, soothing motions, until he was done. Sam fell to his knees and started sobbing so hard, he couldn't breathe. His friend helped him calm down some, when he blurted out the news:

"My Dad died!"

* * *

><p>The four of them was sitting in the living room, Sam in the arms of Rebecca, Jess behind him stroking his back and Zack in the armchair sadly observing the scene. Sam's sobs died down to hiccups, but his tears were still flowing.<p>

"But what happened?" asked Jess in a soft voice. Sam just shook his head.

"You don't know?" translated Zack. Sam nodded, his sobs stronger.

"Shh, it's okay" Rebecca whispered soothingly her litany.

"Do you want to call someone?" asked Jess.

"Bo-bby?" hiccupped Sam. "Can y-you…"

"Of course" cut him off Jess gently and picked up Sam's phone.

"Sing-ger" added Sam then he buried his face in Rebecca's shoulder, his shaking uncontrollably. The room was silent save the phone's beeps.

"Hello, Bobby Singer?" asked Jess. "My name is Jessica Moore; I'm a friend of Sam Winchester from Stanford… Yes, he's here but he asked me to talk. Sam's brother told us the terrible news about their father, and… Okay, just a minute… Sam" she turned to his friend. "Do you want him to come for you?"

Sam for a minute sat unmoving, not showing any sign that he heard the question. Finally without lifting his head, he nodded.

"The answer is yes" narrated Jess into the phone. She gave their address then politely hung up. "I'll go pack your things in our house" she told Sam. "You just stay here, I'll be back soon" with that she left. Zack stood up and went to the kitchen to reappear with a box of tissues. He sat down behind his friend.

"Here" he held out the box, hoping he can draw Sam out. A few seconds later Sam straightened out a little and with shaking hands pulled a tissue out. He softly blew his nose out and wiped his red, slightly puffy eyes. "It's gonna be okay" whispered the red-head, leaning one arm on the trembling shoulders. Sam's breath hitched but nothing else happened.

"Last time I saw him" Sam said "it was before Stanford. We had a fight, I don't even know why. First I thought it was because he didn't want to let me to college, but he dropped me off here, and supplied me. But we didn't talk to each other that time. If he hasn't called me a few times while I was here, I couldn't have the chance to tell him I don't hate him…"

"But he called you" said Rebecca caressing his friend's tresses. "You've discussed this misunderstanding, haven't you?" Sam nodded vigorously. "Then don't feel guilty."

"I should have been there with them…" cried Sam miserably, burying his face in his hands.

"It's gonna be okay" repeated Zack softly then with a firm voice he continued, "I'm sure they had understood, and they had wanted you to be happy, and do what you want."

"It just hurts so much…" Sam sobbed. His friends tried to sooth his grief a little till Jess came back. The girl put a backpack on the floor next to the entrance door and then crouched before the others.

"Sam" Jess said quietly. "Why don't you go and change? Your friend, Bobby said he would be here in an hour."

Sam stood up without a word and took his bag in the guestroom. A few minutes later he came out and with a shaky sigh he sat back on the couch, his bag next to his feet, back leaning against the back-rest. He was tired from his breakdown, so he zipped up his jacket and closed his eyes. His breath was still hitching, but it was barely noticeable. Rebecca stayed with him caressing his face and locks, calming the upset boy down.

The hour slowly flew away, but neither noticed, busy guarding their friend's rest. Suddenly a knock alerted them to the arrival of Bobby Singer. Sam opened his bleary eyes while Jess let the older man in. Fresh tears sprang into Sam's eyes, when he saw his old friend and second-father. The man was dressed in clean clothes without any trace that he owns a salvage yard, wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a vest. But what dropped Sam into nostalgia was the ever-present, worn out baseball cap, which proudly sat on the graying hair.

"Sam" Bobby nodded sadly. The younger man jumped up and rushed to his old friend, hugging him and sobbing into his shoulder. Bobby immediately wrapped his arms around the boy soothing him with sweet nothings and calm strokes on the brown locks. Letting him go he cupped the young, sad face for a moment and then took the bag from Jess. The two girls hugged Sam and kissed his cheek; Zack hugged him and then they stood in the doorway, watching Sam and Bobby, as they got in the older man's car. Sam waved to them sadly, as he buckled himself in and the old car drove down the road, away from the house and Stanford.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>And the sadness begins... Yeah, sorry... But the family, or the rest of the family, will be together in the next chapter. And you get a peek into the AUness of this story. If you have any questions, just ask me. And thanks again for your help with the beta-matter!<strong>

**See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**This... this is a disaster... I know. I wanted to put up more, but I thought you will have enough cute, fluffy-puffiness so I thought I put this up. Sorry! But you don't have to wait too long. Promise! If I have two reviews soon, then I will put the next chapter up today. In Hungarian it's after 8 in the evening, so you better hurry! :D**

**You won't believe what Sadie did today (she's my sadistic imagination, if you didn't have the "luck" to meet her)! She made me start a new story! Can you believe it? And she even made me like it! The NERVE of her... (Did I make sense with that last one? Not that it's important...)**

**Sorry! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As the rumble of the car started to quiet down, Sam came back to the world. He softly cried himself to sleep: the sun was coming up. He caught a sign: Sioux Falls, SD<p>

The town was bathing in red as the sun slowly rose to the surface. Sam remembered those mornings as a little boy, when his father had taken him and his brother here to relax. John always stayed with them in those days, letting himself go, and changing back to a father, shedding his soldier disguise. Sam carefully sat up, scrubbing at his aching eyes. A blanket fell into his lap from his chest.

"Morning" Bobby greeted softly. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept" answered Sam blankly. Bobby just nodded.

When the sun completely came out of his blanket of the horizon, the car went in a yard. Above the gate with big iron letters said: Singer Auto Salvage

Sam took in the sight of the remnants of the cars sitting on each other, stretching towards the sky. He remembered when the little family was playing "catch" – mostly just he and his brother, but their father joined them from time to time. The yard was huge, and they even played hide-and-seek a couple of times. Dean always won that game because of his creativity, but Sam had his fair share, too, thanks to his logic. Sam smiled slightly at the memories and the stabbing pain in his heart let up a bit.

The car stopped and the engine died down. As they climbed out, Sam caught sight of the most beautiful thing in the world: the black, 1967 Chevrolet Impala. The chrome was shining in the rising sun, looking as good as new like this. Although Sam often whined about driving around the USA all the time, stopping only for a couple of days here and there, Sam always thought about the old girl as their true home. At Stanford he often missed her and her purring.

"Come on" stepped Bobby next to the boy with the bag. They slowly approached the house and a creak signed: Sam arrived at his second home.

The boy looked around the house, reliving his memories: watching his favorite cartoons and some horror movies on the old TV, running through the hallway, when they tried to escape the bath, or when the meals were ready… All of them are the best parts of his life. Bobby wordlessly took Sam's bag upstairs to his old room, which gave Sam a chance to wander further in the room. In the kitchen doorway he froze in his place.

The rising sun lighted up the room, its rays falling on short, blond hair, slightly drooped, but still bulky shoulders and a white cup with a green, painted stripe on it.

"Dean?" called Sam out softly. Dean quickly spun around, taking in the sight of his little brother. He still wore his pajamas: a grey T-shirt and brown sweatpants.

"Sam?" Dean whispered stunned, as he stood up. Stepping around the chair, he moved closer to the boy. Dark, jade green eyes looked at him, drinking in his sight. Sam took a step closer, bringing Dean out of his shock. The older man gave his little brother a weak, trembling smile.

"You're taller than me" he joked quietly. Sam's face split into a watered smile.

"Sammy" breathed Dean. Sam's tears started flowing; his brother was looking exactly like John, except the hair, and the boy's heart ached from that fact. Seeing his older brother's raw need in the green pools, Sam rushed forward and hugged his only real family. When Dean wrapped his arms tightly around him, the boy started sobbing so hard, his knees almost gave out from the force, but his brother held him up, took care of him as always.

"It's okay" whispered Dean softly in his brother's ear. "It's okay. I'm here. We're gonna be okay. I've gotcha… I've gotcha…"

* * *

><p>The brothers were sitting on the worn couch in the living room, when Bobby looked in on them. Neither of them made any sound, mutely helping each other in their grief. They looked exactly like the kids, when the family came here after something exhaustingly terrible that the boys witnessed. Sam was in his brother's arms, almost in his lap, his fingers curled up tightly, fisting the grey T-shirt. His head was leaning on the strong shoulder, face hiding in the neck, eyes glinting sadly when they were out, gazing into the nothingness. Dean leaned his head on the silky locks, the few tears that could escape landing on them. He held his little brother tightly to his chest, eyes wandering everywhere, looking after any threats, protecting his sibling this way. Bobby sadly got back to the garage to finish up on his current job, a weary pick-up truck, leaving the boys alone.<p>

Dean slowly stroked his little brother's back, rocking him gently back and forth. Sam's hiccups quieted down a few minutes ago, but his whole body was still shaking uncontrollably.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Sam, his breath hitching in the middle of the sentence. Dean caressed the doe brown locks to calm him down and then he answered in a hushed tone:

"Bobby is helping me with the funeral. He invited some old friends and acquaintances and we organized the funeral party…" Sam heard a little anger and some reluctance at that in his brother's voice, but he let it go. "Everything is going down tomorrow."

"I'm scared" breathed Sam. Of course Dean heard it clearly.

"We're gonna be okay" the rocking got a tiny bit faster, as the soothing words drifted in his ears. "I'm here. It's okay… It's gonna be okay…"

Sam's eyes closed, heavy from emotional exhaustion. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like the fluffy-puffy? I think they're cute. And you saw a bit of the AUness. If you have any questions, PM me and I'll answer it. No spoilers though!<strong>

**Sorry for the shortness! But the next chappy will be the funeral. I'm just too self-conscious about it, because I don't know how funerals go in America.  
><strong>

**Anyway, see you soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**Well, guys, thanks to cold kagome and Satyra J, you can get the next chapter. Thank you for the quick reviews! Cards and flowers should be sent to them!**

**Alright, everyone. I brought you the funeral. There's some more sad fluffy-puffy in here, and Dean is more affectionate than in the show... Or my sister was at my grandfather's funeral... Well, knowing her hard personality, her holding my hand was the most affectionate thing she could ever do to me... And I love her for that...**

**So, enjoy! Please, get your hankies ready! It's a little sad...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As the sun had risen up to the surface, Sam stood in front of the mirror with his black tie. As he tied it, he checked his clothes for any dust. He wore a black shirt, pants and a suit, the buttons fastened. He soon got his tie on and dusted himself down, raked his fingers through his hair neatly. He got his black dress shoes on then with a sigh he stepped out of his room.<p>

When he got downstairs, Bobby was preparing the table in the kitchen. He said that there won't be a lot of guests, just the closest ones, but he needed to push two tables together, so everyone can have a place. Sam found it a bit strange that the older man was in a suit and without his ever-present hat, but he was grateful that Bobby willingly changed his usual attire.

"Hey, Bobby" greeted Sam the older man who looked up at him from his work.

"Hey, Sam" smiled Bobby sadly. "How you doing?"

"I'll live" said Sam tiredly. "I just want this to be over. I cried enough."

Bobby just nodded understanding.

"I go check on Dean" said Sam, and with a nod went back upstairs. Knocking on the door next to his room, he didn't get any answers. He carefully opened the door and peeked inside.

Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, leaning his head on his laced fingers, elbows on his knees. He was dressed in black slacks, a black shirt with the top button unfastened. Sam knew that the events made his brother a little claustrophobic, that's why he didn't wear a tie.

"Dean?" called Sam out softly and a little bit unsure. The man looked up and then slowly stood up. "You ready?"

Dean got his long black coat from his bed and put it on; the coat reached his knees.

"We can go now" he answered quietly and joined his brother at the door. Together they walked downstairs.

"All right" came out Bobby from the kitchen. "It's time to go."

They got into the Impala, Dean letting Bobby drive, and they took off to the cemetery. At the gate a few people dressed in black were waiting for the Winchester brothers. The three of them joined the crowd and they walked slowly to the grave. Dean held his arm out to Sam, who laced his with it; they walked like this the whole way.

At the grave the coffin laid above the hole, flowers strewn around the brown casket, in the middle with a photo of a younger John from happier times. In front of the grave an older pastor stood, his sad blue eyes shining down on the boys. Pastor Jim volunteered to preach for John, in honor of his great friend and the Winchester brothers. The crowd soon gathered around the grave, the brothers standing on the right side by side, supporting each other. With a sad smile for the boys, Pastor Jim started the sermon:

"O Lord, you who are the Father of mercies and the God of all comfort; look with compassion, we pray, upon all gathered here now, that our minds and hearts shall be at your command. Grant that this service of comfort, which we now hold in your name, may bring to all a sense of heavenly nearness and great trust in you. And may the peace of Christ, even the peace that passes all understanding, abide with us and rest upon all these dear ones. We pray through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

"The sons of John Winchester would have me to thank you all for the beautiful flowers, the warm handshakes and that you came to pay your respect for their father. John Winchester will always be a part of those lives, which he touched. We actually respond to people different than we think. People become a part of us. Two things influence men more than anything else, the books we read and the people we meet.

"Regardless of how deep our personal faith in God and His providence, the death of a loved one makes each one of us feel keenly the personal loss. There is a sense of an aching void as we think of one that we loved who is gone. We miss the companionship of our loved ones and our grief is deeply personal. In times of loneliness and sorrow the presence of friends and loved ones can be so meaningful. Certain strength comes by the close, personal presence of those who are dear to us. The boys can sense in the many expressions of kindness and thoughtfulness such care and sympathy being displayed and they are grateful."

A louder sob broke through the deep silence among the crowd; Sam quickly covered his mouth to bury the other sounds but his shoulders started shaking, and his breath was hitching loudly. Dean wrapped an arm around his brother's waist, pulling him into his side to give him strength. Pastor Jim politely waited for a minute, so the boy can pull himself together then continued:

"Funerals remind us that death is very near to all of us. David said in the long ago: _'Yet as surely as the Lord lives and as you live, there is only a step between me and death.'_ It is a step that all must take. Now, may you pray with me!"

Everyone lowered their heads, even Dean, and closed their eyes. The brothers held each other's hands for support.

"Dear God" started Pastor Jim, "we ask you to heal the broken in heart and bind up their wounds; mercifully look upon those who are at this time bereaved. Be near them in their sorrow, and let their sorrow draw them nearer unto you. Now that earthly joys and comfort fail, may the things unseen and eternal grow more real, more present, more full of meaning and power. Let your strength sustain their weakness and your peace fill their minds with perfect trust in you; through Jesus Christ our Savior. Amen.

"Dear God," continued Pastor Jim looking up at the sky, "as we stand beside this open grave, in this silent city of the dead, we commit this body to the ground, and we commit the spirit, together with every sacred interest of our hearts, into your keeping, praying that you will deal graciously and mercifully with each of us, until we too shall come to our final resting place, through the riches of grace in Jesus our Lord. Amen."

With these final words Bobby and Joshua, John's best friend, started lowering the coffin in the ground. Sam started sobbing again, but this time Dean wrapped his arms around him, letting the boy cry on his shoulder. Everyone stood there for another minute after the coffin was in the ground then the crowd started towards the gate.

"Come on, Sammy" Dean raked his fingers through his brother's tresses. "Let's go!"

Sam slowly pulled away from his brother and bowing his head he followed the people with Dean. The older man kept his arm on his sibling's waist all the way.

* * *

><p>Everyone arrived at Bobby's house where they held the funeral party. The guests took their seats at the table, letting the brothers sit together. Bobby stood up with his wineglass, causing the crowd to quiet down.<p>

"Well, first of all," started Bobby his speech, "I want to thank you all for coming here, and showing your support. We all need it, not just the boys. I hope, John will live in your memories no matter what happened in the past. He was a good man and when he came here with his sons, I could see him as a very good father, who loves his family. I also want everyone to know that John died as a hunter, a soldier and as a hero: saving his family and his loved ones." Bobby raised his glass and everyone followed. "To John!"

"To John!" The two words were said in perfect sync, except two voices saying: "To Dad!"

Bobby after this turned to the brothers:

"Boys, I always considered you as family, and as sons to me. You can count on me all the time, I won't turn you away. And I'd like to make an offer. If you want to settle down, my house will have its doors open for the two of you anytime."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and then came to the same decision.

"Thank you" said Dean softly, looking gratefully up to his friend, Sam matching his look. "We gladly take you up on this offer."

"It's my pleasure" smiled Bobby kindly and with those final words he sat down. Soon they started eating the dinner, quiet talks accompanying them. The brothers got themselves only small portions. After the meal, everyone moved to the living room to talk some more. Sam and Dean sat on the couch; the younger one laid his head on his brother's shoulder, silently shedding tears. Dean gently kissed his forehead and leaned his head on the boy's.

"Hey" an elderly lady joined them. Her auburn hair flowed down her shoulder. "My name is Ellen Harvelle. I knew your Dad for a few months."

"Yeah, I remember you" smiled Dean to her. "I heard your name a few times, when Dad was on the phone."

"Well, he told me about you a lot" Ellen returned the smile. "Both of you."

"What did he tell you?" asked Sam softly, his voice a little childlike. Dean rubbed his face into his brother's hair, which made the younger one smile. Ellen's heart ached for the brothers, but she kindly caressed the side of Sam's face with the back of her fingers, making the boy's smile become shyer and some blush color the high cheekbones. She saw Dean's guarding expression, when she touched Sam, but seeing that she won't harm Sam, that look disappeared without a trace.

"Well," Ellen started, "first he told about your childhood, how well-behaved and happy kids you were, even when he had to hunt. Showed me his picture of you two. You were really adorable back then" Dean chuckled when Sam rubbed his face shyly into his brother's shoulder. "Then" Ellen continued, "he told me how you've become fine, upstanding young men. Every time we met or talked he said he was proud of you, of what you could achieve in your life. How you, Dean, were extremely good at hunting, and how you, Sam, earned extremely good grades in school. Last time we talked, he told me that you, Sam, would graduate with nearly perfect grades, and how proud he would be on your graduation day when you got your diploma."

"Hey," Dean shook gently his brother, "why don't you grab your diploma and show it to us? I didn't even see it."

Sam looked at Dean a little lost and then slowly stood up and walked upstairs to do what his brother asked. Everyone congratulated Sam when Dean announced the news, and the tenseness of the event evaporated from the room immediately.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>I think the brothers deserve a minute silence in remembrance of John...<strong>

**Alright, I hope I did good with the funeral. I just Googled some stuff up, and tried to bend them, so they fitted together. And what do you think about putting Ellen in here? I don't know if she will have some more role in the future. Personally I like her, she's really heart-warming. And I like listening to Samantha's voice. :)  
><strong>

**Anyway, see you soon!**


	5. Chapter 4

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**A surprise visit from a character. And the story starts to stir up. :) Sadie loves this chapter, because of the second half of it.**

**Have a good read! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The moon was shining through the windows, lighting the curtains like diamonds. The silver rays caressed doe brown locks and a peaceful, sleeping face. Sam wasn't wandering in his dreams, though. He listened to the soft sounds fluttering across the house and his room, feeling a presence near his bed. Waiting for the right moment, he stayed put, pretending that he was sleeping, when all of a sudden a familiar hand stroked his shoulder. The touch was gentle, but at the same time it wasn't even there. When the hand retreated, Sam quickly looked up at the intruder.<p>

"Hey, Sammy" deep velvet of that gruff voice greeted the boy, whose eyes widened and mouth dropped open in shock.

"Dad?" breathed Sam stunned, the air ripped out of his lungs. Next to the bed stood John Winchester, younger and neater, just like on the picture at his grave. The man was smiling sadly but proudly at his youngest.

"It's good to see you, kiddo" said John, his voice choking. Sam slowly sat up, still staring at his father in astonishment, who was supposedly dead.

"How…" tried Sam, but couldn't ask his question.

"I got permission" answered John. "I was at your brother, too, just a few minutes ago. I begged them to let me see you. It was a long time…"

Sam was touched by the words; his guilt slowly evaporated from his heart, but not completely.

"I'm sorry…" he wanted to voice his feelings, but John just held up his hand to stop him.

"I know" the man said quietly, "but it was sudden…"

"What happened?" asked Sam a little fearfully. John sat down on the bed with a sad sigh.

"We were going to Palo Alto" explained John. Sam gasped; they were coming to his graduation. "Dean tried to insist to visit you and watch the graduation ceremony, but it was unnecessary: it was my plan, too. We were driving through this little town at night two days before the ceremony. We got into a motel, but when Dean went out to bring food, the Demon visited me. It possessed me" John's sad eyes brought tears into Sam's, as the man looked up. "When Dean came back, it tried to attack him, but I was in control. I asked Dean to give me the Colt, a gun that can kill anything… and I killed it…"

"What?" Sam choked out. "Oh my God…"

"I'm so sorry Sammy" John said remorsefully. "I hope I hadn't disappointed you as a father."

"No" Sam immediately shook his head. "No, Daddy…"

As the word slipped out, John snapped up his head to see his blushing boy. It was proof that he heard it right. Whispers filled his ears from an unearthly being, understanding one thing. He quickly wrapped his arms around his boy, guiding him on his chest. Sam was surprised for a second at this turn of events, but as his head lay on his father's strong shoulder, he let go. Gentle strokes in his hair and on his back tried to calm his cries and shaking.

"Shh, baby boy" John shushed his youngest. "It's okay, Sammy."

After a few minutes Sam pulled away from the embrace, wiping the tears from his face. His father gently brushed his thumb over one escaped drop.

"Sammy" John said in a firm, but kind voice. "There is something else I have to tell you" Sam looked up at his father, a little fear sneaking into his features. "You're gonna experience some changes about you soon. I just want to tell you, whatever happens, don't be afraid! Your brother's gonna be with you no matter what." John gripped his son's shoulders gently and looked him in the eye. "And don't stop yourself to live as you want because of me and of the fear of disappointing me. I will always be proud of you, and I'm gonna approve everything that you're comfortable with! Don't forget that!"

"Yes, sir" Sam nodded, "but what's going on?"

"Soon you'll find out" John finished with a smile. He let Sam go, stood up and dropped a fatherly kiss on his youngest's forehead. Sam sniffed at the small gesture, which still held so much care and love. John stepped back from the bed and nodded his goodbye at his son. Suddenly a dull, white light engulfed the form of the man and with a flash John disappeared.

Sam stared at his father's empty place in astonishment. His grief returned with full force, ripping out harsh sobs from his body, but he felt so much lighter that he got dizzy from it. He stood up swaying a bit, and with shaky legs he left his room. He took a few uncertain steps to the next room and unsurely opened the door.

Dean heard the creek of the floor in front of his bed. His arms tightened around the pillow to grip his knife, but a sniff and a hitch stopped him. He turned on his back to see who came to him.

"Sammy?" he whispered confused. His little brother stood next to him crying his heart out. "What's wrong?"

"Can… can I s-sleep with you?" asked Sam uncertainly, wringing his hands nervously.

Dean slipped on the other side of his bed, letting his brother get in next to him without a word. Sam carefully slipped in, not to push his sibling out. Dean gently pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him. Sam, feeling the protectiveness of his brother, laid his head on his brother's chest, just above his heart. The loud beating in his ear calmed his senses and feelings, causing a yawn to break through his sleepiness. He heard Dean's chuckle; maybe he's reliving a memory, when they slept together as kids. Sam escaped from his nightmares into his brother's arms, which brought the peace and love for a pleasant dream.

"Sammy" asked Dean hesitantly, "was it… Dad?"

Sam nodded sleepily and after a sigh lifted his head for a moment, he fell asleep with his brother's fingers carding through his locks.

* * *

><p>Dean slowly walked down the stairs, mind fresh from the morning shower. The delicious smell of breakfast wafted through the air, coming from the kitchen. Stepping in, Dean saw Bobby at the stove cooking.<p>

"It smells good" he said smiling. Bobby spun around with a knowing smile.

"Bacon, egg?" he asked turning back to the food.

"You read my mind" Dean said.

"Sam still asleep?" Bobby asked as Dean sat down.

"No, he was waking up so I could tell him I'll be here."

As soon as Dean finished his answer, a loud bang resounded through the ceiling. Both men snapped his head up.

"What the…" Bobby started, but Dean was already out of his chair and running up the stairs. Bobby quickly followed him.

Dean burst into his room where he left Sam. The boy was lying on the floor, his back to the door. Dean ran to his brother's side and turned him in his lap, cradling him in his arms.

"Sam?" Dean called softly, but the boy was unconscious. His head lolled back lifelessly, but Dean shifted so it rested on his arm. He cupped the ashen face with one hand, his thumb caressing the pale cheek. "Sammy?" Dean's voice trembled from concern, as he stroked the boy's tresses from his closed eyes.

"Dean" Bobby called next to the man. Dean slowly turned to him, his eyes wide from fear. "We should lay him on the bed."

Dean nodded vigorously and held up Sam's upper body and Bobby lifted up the long legs. Between the two of them Sam was laid out on the bed in no time. Dean was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, tucking in the blanket around Sam. As he stroked his brother's face, Sam frowned a bit painfully; hazel eyes slowly opened up and focused on Dean confused.

"Hey, kiddo" Dean whispered, still caressing his brother's face. "You collapsed."

Sam nodded his understanding then opened his mouth.

"Change…" he croaked. Dean stared at him questioningly, so Sam elaborated as much as he could: "Dad… told… me… change…"

"That you change?" Dean asked, getting a weak nod for an answer. "But how…"

"D'no" Sam breathed then his eyes rolled back and closed.

"Sammy?" Dean raised his voice and shook his brother gently, but received no response. He couldn't think about anything else: _What the hell is going on?_

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, what's wrong with Sammy? What's gonna happen to him? You'll find out... in the next chapter! -cackle supplied by Sadie-<strong>

**See you soon!**_  
><em>


	6. Chapter 5

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**And now, let's see what happened to Sammy. I tried to write it cute, can you tell if it's alright? Or at least readable? Thanks!**

**Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dean stayed at Sam's side the whole day, Bobby looking in on them a few times. The boy was unconscious all the while, whimpering a few times, panting and reaching out to his big brother, when the thirst cruelly took over. Dean carefully helped him drink some sips of water, which made the younger man settle down. Through the whole process he never woke up from his unconscious state. At last Dean dozed off in a restless and uncomfortable sleep, still kneeling on the floor next to the bed.<p>

The next day greeted him with bright sunlight and harsh chirps of the early birds. Dean moaned painfully as he lifted his head from the bed. He opened his eyes slowly, still tired from the fitful rest he could get, but his gaze fell on an empty bed. Before he could start panicking, a scream tore through the still silence of the house. Dean jumped up and leapt out of the room: the scream came from Sam. He ran to the bathroom, where the door was slightly ajar and burst in.

Sam was crying, small whimpers escaped his lips. He was standing in front of the mirror, his fingers buried in his hair and his palms on the top of his head. His eyes were shut tightly, like he didn't want to look at his reflection. Dean carefully stepped closer, standing next to his distressed little brother, and laid a hand on the trembling shoulder.

"Sammy, what is it?" he asked softly and worriedly. The boy didn't answer, just leaned into his side, turning away from the mirror. "C'mon Sammy, I can't help, if you don't talk to me." Dean was frightened by his brother's behavior, but wrapped his arms around him.

"Dean?" the addressed one turned to the door as much as he could with his brother in his arms. Bobby stood in the doorway, confused. "What happened?"

"I don't know" Dean replied quickly then turned back to Sam. "Sammy, please, say something" he pleaded. Sam's face slowly came out of hiding and he looked at them. He hesitated a bit then slowly dropped his hands from his head. Dean's jaw dropped on the floor from shock.

"Holy…" the word slipped out breathlessly.

From the doe brown locks two same-colored, floppy dog ears peeked out, although they were flattened from fear. Sam's fingernails grew out to claws, and his pupils became a little oval-shaped, but it was barely noticeable.

"You think" Dean spoke out loud after a while, "Dad was talking about this?"

Sam started sobbing at that, so Dean hugged him again, softly hushing him.

"Dean" called Bobby quietly. "I know someone, who can shed some light on this. Mind if I call him?"

Dean shook his head and helped Sam into the boy's room, Bobby going downstairs to phone his friend. Dean sat his brother down on the bed and fished out some clothing for him. During changing he discovered the biggest change in his brother: the doe brown tail grown out of Sam's backbone, which reached the boy's knees, slightly disheveled, and was currently tucked between his legs, indicating the panic Sam was probably feeling.

Finally looking presentable, the brothers went downstairs, Sam completely embarrassed by the happenings. Dean made a hole on his trousers to fit in the tail, without making sitting uncomfortable. The boy was feeling totally humiliated.

"Okay" said Bobby stepping in the living room, where the brothers sat on the couch. "I talked to my friend and he will be here in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Bobby" Dean said, earning a nod from the older man. All of a sudden Bobby's eyes widened, seeing Sam's tail for the first time. The boy noticed his friend's look and subconsciously started twisting the fur on the object of attention. His tears were slowly drying up on his face, as they waited for help.

Soon a knock resounded through the house, causing the three of them to jump. Bobby hurried out to let the guest in: an older Japanese man with dark hair and eyes and a 5'6" height.

"Guys, this is Izumo Tarumi" Bobby introduced their guests, who looking at them froze in shock. Dean stood up and nudged his brother into moving, to greet the man.

"Mr. Tarumi" Dean called softly nodding his welcome. Sam started shifting on his feet uneasily, as Tarumi still stared at him in wonder. That seemed to snap the man out of his daze, because he greeted them traditionally, bowing deeply towards Sam.

"It is my pleasure" Tarumi said with a slight accent. His voice was soothing to everyone; Sam's ears perked up a little relaxing. "Bobby told me you need me to explain your…" Tarumi nodded towards Sam, thinking of the right phrasing, "…condition. May we, please, move into the kitchen?"

The brothers nodded and walked into the said room, Tarumi following them. Bobby stayed behind researching some to ease his nerves. The brothers sat down side by side at the table, while Tarumi took a seat opposite them.

"Well, first of all" Tarumi spoke up, "I would like to know the circumstances. Is it possible that something really traumatizing happened in the past days?"

"Our father died" Dean answered sadly.

"Please accept my condolences" said Tarumi in a soft, sincere voice. The three of them sat silently for a minute in memory of John, then the conversation continued. "Do you know anything strange amongst your ancestors?"

The boys looked at the man strangely, but after a minute they shook their heads.

"We don't really know the history of our family" Sam answered a bit shyly, which brought a tender and knowing smile on Tarumi's face. _The boy is definitely unique, _he thought. As he expected, Sam blushed at least ten shades of red. Telepathy, check.

"Did someone inform you about the change?" came the next question.

"Yes" Dean answered with a small nod. "Our Dad came to us two days ago as a spirit. First, he told me that Sammy's gonna change then he went to Sammy."

Sam, or more like _Sammy_, pouted at the nickname, causing Tarumi to chuckle lightly. _Now it is clear why he is what he is._

"What do you mean?" Sam asked suddenly. Dean looked at his brother confused then at Tarumi, who just smiled knowingly.

"In other times I would say it is rude to eavesdrop, but I let it go this time" Tarumi teased. Sam's blush returned in full force, but Dean still glanced at the two of them, more confused than before. "Telepathy" Tarumi explained shortly. The older brother's eyes lit up from understanding, like a light bulb.

"Now" Tarumi stood up, "can I examine you?"

Sam shrank a little and looked at his big brother in fright. Dean nodded with a promise in his eyes, that Tarumi recognized everywhere: _I'll be here._ Sam warily stood up and in front of Tarumi. The man just reached the boy's chest, which made Dean laugh a little. Sam glared at him playfully, but said nothing.

Tarumi took the boys hands and examined the claws. They weren't too sharp, but as he dragged his thumb over one, it nicked his finger. Sam gasped and stuttered out an apology, but Tarumi just waved him off. Next he asked the boy to take off his hoodie and turn around slowly. As Sam obeyed, he saw well-defined muscles stretching under the T-shirt. Guessing from the shock on Dean's face, the boy wasn't that well-built but lanky. Tarumi examined the long tail closely: it was a German Shepherd-type tail. Maybe it was his animal form, a completely doe-brown German Shepherd.

After that Tarumi asked Sam to sit down. When he could reach the boy's face and gaze at it closely, he was stunned by the amount of innocence and loyalty in the hazel irises, burning in flames in the slightly oval-shaped pupils. _I do not need much proof now,_ he thought and Sam looked at him anxiously.

"You have to learn to build a wall in your mind, so the thoughts will not drive you insane" Tarumi remarked, as he gently caressed the soft fur on the floppy ears. Sam blushed redder, but it was from shame, not embarrassment. Tarumi crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You have already learned it, have you not?" it was a statement, which made Sam squirm and avert his gaze onto his lap. _He is certainly a sneaky one,_ Tarumi thought teasingly, letting the younger one hear it on purpose. Sam should have been unconscious by now with that much blushing. Tarumi returned to his examination with a shake of his head. Dean just sat there grinning at the comical scene.

Tarumi noticed that Sam's hair was as soft as the fur on his ears and his tail. The tresses have grown into slightly wavy locks and reached the elegantly broad shoulders.

"You need a haircut, Sammy" Dean exclaimed all of a sudden. Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a challenging look; Tarumi chuckled at the short sentence in the younger one's eyes: _I dare you._

"No, he does not" Tarumi sided with Sam, who sent him a grateful grin. "Was it shorter?"

"Yesterday he had bangs" Dean replied. "Now he has to separate them so he can see."

The bangs grew out so their ends reached the other tresses' ends at Sam's shoulder.

"Well, he is more handsome like this" Tarumi said with a smile. "Now people can swoon over him, too, not just over you, Dean. But I do not recommend it to go too far."

Dean raised his eyebrows stunned. First, Tarumi said his brother was more handsome now: that was just… weird and bizarre. And weird. Oh, and did he say weird? Second, the man said "people". That includes women… and _men_. So his brother will be attractive to _men_, too? And last, Tarumi said he wouldn't recommend it to go too far. Dean has to protect his little brother, again, but, of course, he gladly took the job.

Tarumi grasped Sam's chin gently in his fingers and turned it to both sides. Fortunately, the boy kept eye contact, so Tarumi could look at his eyes: they were a brighter hazel color and the pupils changed. The man carefully parted the boy's lips but he didn't see anything strange there. He had a theory, but he wasn't too keen on proving that.

"I have one last thing to ask" he started reluctantly. The brothers noticed his grudge, but didn't comment. "Do you have any enemies out there?"

The brothers looked at each other then back at Tarumi.

"There was a demon, Azazel" Dean replied, "but it's dead. He can't harm anyone now. I don't know anyone else."

"And enemies against you, Dean?" asked Tarumi, keeping an eye on Sam for any signs of his theory. The tenseness was one of them and it practically burnt his skin as it poured out of Sam. "Anyone who wants revenge?"

Dean shook his head in confusion, but Tarumi got what he needed: a deep, menacing growl filled the kitchen. The two of them looked at the source: Sam dug his claws into the wooden surface of the table; his eyes were glowing in red and instead of teeth, fangs glinted in pure white. The growl came from the depth of his lungs.

"What the…" Dean breathed shaken from the sight; at least Sam wasn't looking at him, but his gaze was fixed on the wall, a hair's breadth away of burning a hole through the bricks.

"Calm him down!" Tarumi said suddenly, making Dean jump slightly.

"What? Me?" Dean got scared; _he_ had to go to his brother, when he would most likely rip him a new one? No, thanks!

"At this point you are the only person in the _whole world_, who can calm him down" Tarumi explained patiently. "And I am a hundred per cent sure."

Dean was shocked at the exclamation, but he slowly stood up and cautiously got closer to his brother. He heard the kind of growl before, what came from Sam; any horror film fan recognizes it. Dean carefully laid a hand on his brother's tense shoulder. When he didn't saw his blood spurting out of his wrist, and he still felt his hand in its place, he gently stroked the strung upper back. Sam's muscles eased up a bit and his growling quieted some, but he still looked dangerous. Dean cautiously wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, not wanting to probe his infamous luck.

"Shh, Sammy" he whispered softly. To his surprise, he felt Sam calm down massively, but it still wasn't good enough. "Calm down, boy" Dean froze; he couldn't help it, the sentence slipped out of his mouth. Sam quieted abruptly and his body tensed, but it was an entirely different kind of tension. He saw one of Sam's ears perk up, which was kinda cute, but Dean wouldn't admit it, at least not out loud.

"Tell me you didn't just talk to me like a dog" Sam said quietly in an even, but clearly disbelieving voice.

"I… didn't?" Dean cursed himself in his mind, when his answer came out as a question. He just realized that Sam's voice got lower.

"Why?" Dean still didn't like that tone, but answered:

"Because you were going all Cujo, and I couldn't think of anything else."

Sam turned to him really fast, causing Dean's arms to fall from his shoulders.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked worriedly and his eyes scanned over his brother's body, looking for any injury.

"Well, you did scare me a bit, but you didn't hurt me" answered Dean, masking the truth a bit.

"All right" Tarumi jumped in as he sat down. Dean went back to his place, Sam following him. "I think I can explain the situation, now that I have all the proof I need."

The brother's leaned a little closer, as they waited.

"Sam" Tarumi smiled, "you are an Inu."

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! How do you like the outcome? I'm not an expert in Japanese culture, so if there are some differences, my apologies! -thinks about Castiel- Anyway, the mythology part will be in the next chapter and I used some of the information my Japan-fan friend gave me, but because there's not too much, I'm gonna bend it to my way!<strong>

**See URL in my profile! It's important! I think...  
><strong>

**Alright, see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**Alright, guys, explanation time. And I just couldn't help but pick on Sammy again. Sorry, but I'm not sorry! 'Cause he's CUUUUUTE! Cutie pie... :D**

**So without further ado, Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"A what?" the brothers asked at the same time.<p>

"An Inu" Tarumi repeated with a patient smile.

"Wait" Dean leaned back in his chair, "a Japanese demon?" looking around he saw Tarumi's impressed and Sam's stunned look that were addressed at him. "What?" he asked.

"How do you know that?" Sam asked still shocked and a bit… awed?

"Well, I…" Dean blushed at the attention his statement drew, or more like cursed him with.

"What do you know about Inus?" Tarumi asked, saving Dean from the awkward situation.

"Well, I-I know…" Dean stuttered a little then took a deep breath and continued more confidently:

"There are a lot of demons in Japanese mythology, but the world-wide-known demons are the Neko, the Inu, the Kitsune and the Ookami youkai, or the Cat, the Dog, the Fox and the Wolf demons. They have god-like powers, but they use them on people's behalf. They are also considered as the power behind the catastrophes but there isn't too much lore about this aspect."

"Very good, Dean" Tarumi praised for the correct information. Seeing Sam's slack jaw, Dean doesn't have his moments of genius. Shame, because the boy _was_ a smart one. "And what about the demons individually?"

"I don't know too much about them" Dean shied away from more attention, but Tarumi just looked at him expectantly. "Th-the demons personality influences their acts. The Nekos are passionate but they are "a flash in the pan" types, they can quickly change their minds. The Kitsunes are sneakier if they want something, and they aren't exactly the loyal type. The Inus are kind and protective and they are extremely loyal to their loved ones, they would die for them. The Ookamis are like the Inus, but their acts have much rougher edges, they can become a little reckless. And that's it" Dean finished a little awkwardly. Tarumi nodded, feeling proud of him.

"You told the basics perfectly" he said, "but there is one more important thing. These demons can walk freely amongst other persons in their true form. The world knows them, has proof of them and respects them highly."

Hearing that, Sam heaved a relieved sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"Sadly" Tarumi continued, "these demons have almost come to extinction, so everyone has very, very much respect for them. They are going to be a little awed by Sam, if they see him, but he will be welcomed."

Dean smiled at his brother and clapped his shoulder encouragingly.

"Finally" Tarumi turned to Sam, "can I talk to you in private?"

Sam looked at Tarumi a bit taken aback and wary, but after a moment he nodded. Dean stood up and left the kitchen a little reluctantly. When he turned back, he jumped seeing Tarumi, who stood behind him.

"Can you and Bobby wait upstairs? This needs to be completely private."

Dean nodded and fetched Bobby. The two of them walked up the stairs and went into the nearest room: Bobby's bedroom. Dean was nervous about this great secrecy; he paced the room absentmindedly, looking at the open door from time to time.

After a while a quiet noise froze them; it came from downstairs. They waited soundlessly and the noise came back stronger: it was a heart-wrenching sob, quickly followed by more. Dean hurried downstairs, but he was stopped at the last step by Tarumi.

"Do not go in there" the man warned softly, before Dean could protest. The sobs were stronger know: they came from the kitchen, from Sam. "He needs to collect himself."

"But what happened?" Bobby asked from behind Dean.

"The news was a great shock to him" Tarumi explained. "He will have to process it at his own pace. Do not go to him, until he comes to you! Do not ask about it! He will tell you everything eventually. Now he just needs to be alone. Can you do it for him?"

The loud cries tore at Dean's heart, but he nodded, knowing it was a sacrifice for Sam. He must wait, until Sam will need him.

* * *

><p>The sun was going down, bathing Sioux Falls in beautiful ruby. Dean and Bobby spent the day in the yard, fixing up cars. While they made a huge progress in the work, Dean was constantly worried about his brother. He knew Sam was inside, dealing with whatever information he received alone and the only thing Dean wanted to do is go inside and comforting his upset brother. But Tarumi asked him to leave him alone with this, eventually Sam will tell him. Dean didn't have a reason not to obey, because the man was right about everything so far.<p>

"I think that's enough work for today" Bobby exclaimed suddenly, stepping next to Dean. "Why don't you go inside and take a bath and a rest before dinner?"

Dean nodded and went back inside. He managed a quick shower, but to his disappointment, he hasn't met Sam yet. All the while he was thinking about the day's events and worrying about his little brother. He was scared that Sam won't need him to deal with everything. As he finished changing in his room, a hesitant knock flowed to him through the deep silence. Turning to the open door, his gaze fell upon Sam. And his heart broke into tiny pieces.

Sam was standing in the doorway, his arms wrapped around his torso, giving him the most vulnerable look that Dean had ever seen. His whole body was shaking hard; Dean was surprised he could even stand. But what made his strong will crumble, was the red, slightly puffy hazel orbs, the flattened ears and the tail tucked between the long legs, almost wrapping around his thigh.

"Sammy?" Dean asked worriedly. The boy stepped slowly closer, cautiously nearing his brother. Dean held himself back from hurrying over, sweeping his brother in his arms and running away with him from everything that caused this heart-breaking sight. Instead he held his hand out in a silent welcome. Sam instantly leapt into his arms and buried his face in the older man's neck. Small whines escaped him, but Dean shushed him while rocking him in a tight hug. Sam fisted his brother's grey T-shirt and started whining loudly like a horribly injured dog. What kind of news can turn his brother into this suffering wreck? Dean's eyes filled with tears, but he pushed them back with all of his might: he has to be strong for his brother's sake; the both of them can't break down!

"Don't worry, Sammy" Dean whispered into one floppy ear that twitched from his tickling breath. "I'm gonna help you through this. You're gonna be okay."

"Don't leave me" Sam whimpered, his pleading voice a bit muffled by Dean's neck.

"I won't" Dean replied immediately and to prove he's telling the truth, he added softly:

"I promise."

* * *

><p>The next morning the sun found the brothers in the same bed in the older one's room. After Sam came to him for help, Dean helped him lie down on his bed and climbed in next to him. Long hours later Sam sank into a restless sleep, but his dreams were well guarded by Dean's presence. The older man stirred as the light landed on his eyes and slowly looked up.<p>

Sam was sleeping soundly and peacefully with him, his head nestled between his head and his shoulder, even breaths brushing his neck. Dean looked down to his brother and couldn't help but adore him. Sam's face lost the boyish features after the transformation, but with his nose scrunched up a bit and his floppy ears twitching he looked just like his ten-year-old self crossed with a deadly adorable puppy.

Dean jumped when a small kick landed on his leg, but he was enlightened by the whine that escaped through the thick veil of dreams and Sam's lips. Dean couldn't stop the chuckle, only tone it down a bit. Sam's leg continued the soft kicking, or more exactly the running instinct, accompanied by soft whimpers that just made the whole situation more endearing. Dean carefully shook his head at his thoughts, but the movement stirred Sam from his sleep.

"De…" he croaked sleepily.

"It's okay, Sammy" Dean hushed softly, "you can go back to sleep."

"'M not sleepy" Dean could feel his brother's pout against his neck.

"Yeah, right" he rolled his eyes, but didn't make any further comments.

"Thanks" Sam breathed after a brief pause. Dean tightened his hold momentarily.

"Anytime" he answered with a smile. "Are you hungry? I'm starving."

"As always" Sam replied teasingly, but his stomach decided that this was the right moment to acknowlegde itself. Dean laughed at that and stood up from the bed, helping his blushing brother up. Together they descended the stairs and made their way into the kitchen.

"Looks like Bobby's out" Dean stated. "What would you like to eat?"

"Something big" Sam sat down at the table with a sigh. "I could eat a horse right now."

Before Dean could reveal something eatable, Bobby appeared in the kitchen doorway with three heavy-looking bags in his arms.

"Let me help" Sam jumped up quickly and took two away to pack the bought stuff away.

"Thanks" Bobby sighed relieved and the two of them packed away the purchases. "I ran out of everything, of course, so I had to buy them at once."

"You could have woken us up" Dean said. "We could have helped."

"After the stressful day you had? I don't think so" Bobby shook his head. Sam lowered his head shamefully and Dean stared at him sadly and curiously. His little brother accepted the change so quickly. What could have possibly happened that he was suddenly ashamed about it? "I met Izumo before coming home. He gave me this" with that Bobby handed a paper to Dean who took it and examined it.

"Addresses?" he asked, one eyebrow elegantly raised. He didn't notice Sam's deep red blush that started to grace his features after one look at that expression. Bobby just shrugged.

"He said that it's for Sam."

That was when Dean noticed the uncomfortable shifting Sam was doing.

"You okay, Sammy?"

"Yeah" Sam squeaked hastily then with a deepening blush he cleared his throat and answered with a normal voice: "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean gazed at him curiously, but then just shrugged.

"We should go visit these addresses after breakfast."

With his final words they sat down as Bobby moved to the stove to whip up a delicious meal for his boys.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... what do you think? As I said before, my Japanese knowledge is not that perfect, some of it is made-up by me. But I thought: My story, so what the hell? And there IS some proof that Dean can be a genius, if he really wants to be. :D<br>**

**Look at the URLs in my profile! The new ones are SOOOO CUUUUTE! Love me Puppy!Sammy! YAY!**

**So, see you soon, guys!**


	8. Chapter 7

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**Hey, guys, sorry for the long wait, I just got carried away with LUTM. But seeing this chapter, I think this story will be slow-going, because I don't have too much ideas for it. I'm still waiting for the kiss of my muse. I'm really sorry.**

**Alright, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sammy!"<p>

"But everyone's gonna stare at me!"

"Don't make me push you!"

The conversation echoed through the yard, as the brothers bickered at the gate. Dean stood before Sam, his hands on his hips and his foot tapping on the ground impatiently. Sam was pouting, using the dooming power of the kicked-puppy-pout, but it seemed it was futile now.

"Yeah, Sammy, you're cute and all, but we're going and that's that" Dean exclaimed firmly. Sam stomped his feet sulkily and got moving. His brother snorted at his childish behavior and joined him. As they neared the downtown, a few people wandered on the streets. Sam looked at everyone a bit tentatively and shrank slightly behind Dean. One of his ears was twitching nervously and he was twisting the tip of his tail between his fingers.

"Don't worry, Sammy" Dean murmured to him, pulling the young man to his side. "They won't hurt you. Tarumi said people respect these demons."

As he finished his sentence, a young woman caught them, her eyes widening in shock. Sam noticed it and whimpered fearfully. Dean quickly looked around to defend his little brother and his gaze found the woman in front of them nearby. The woman shook her surprise off and stepped closer to them.

"Excuse me" she spoke timidly. "I just want to confirm that I'm seeing correctly. Are you an Inu?"

Sam gazed at her relaxing a bit at her kind voice and nodded. The woman smiled brightly at them and held out her hand.

"My name is Laura."

"Sam" he shook her hand shyly. "He's my brother, Dean." The older man nodded his greeting.

"I don't want to be rude" Laura said "but I've never seen such a beautiful creature in my whole life."

Sam blushed from hairline to collar and picked at his tail bashfully. Dean smiled at her gratefully, though he felt a strange pang in his heart. Laura laughed at the adorable sight before her.

"I have a clothes store nearby" she pointed above her shoulder to a white building. "We have clothes for demons, too. In fact, my little brother is a demon, Neko, exactly."

"That's great!" Dean spoke up the first time. "At least Sammy is not alone in this town." _Sammy_ pouted at his brother because of the nickname."

"Oh, the Puppy Pout" Laura chuckled. "My brother is an expert at that, but we call it the "Wittle Kitty" Gaze."

Dean laughed at that and even Sam snickered a bit. They accepted the offer and followed her to the shop.

The glass door opened with a chime of the bell and they stepped into the cool air of the room. It was decorated moderately: cream-colored walls with soft green carpet. Clothes were organized on straight lines of racks, the best ones displayed by mannequins. At the counter behind the cash-register a shorter boy stood, probably the same height as Tarumi. On the top of his head sat two cat ears, the long ebony hair flowed down his back with waves. He wore a black T-shirt with green and red stripes and tight, light-blue jeans. As he looked up, emerald orbs glinted in the sunlight, revealing thin lines as pupils.

"Guys, this is my brother, Danny" Laura introduced the boy. Danny smiled brightly, showing his pointed canines and waved cheerfully. "Danny, these are Sam and Dean." When Danny saw Sam he gasped then bounced before him and jumped into the startled man's arms. Dean laughed out loud at the look on his brother's face.

"Oh, my God" Danny exclaimed as he got back to his feet. "You're big. That's not fair."

"And here comes the Wittle Kitty" Laura teased as the boy pouted. Sam chuckled at the adorable expression then gave Danny his own arsenal.

"And the Kicked Puppy" Dean noted quietly. Laura cooed at the two demons and even Danny's resolve wavered.

"You're so cute" the boy bounced on his toes and his long black tail cut through the air from the excitement. Sam blushed and mentally kicked himself: what is wrong with him? He blushed more in these two days than in his entire life!

"Well" Dean jumped in, "we'd like to buy some clothes for Sammy. I don't think he would appreciate me cutting holes into his pants."

"Of course. Look around and then meet us at the counter!" Laura replied, but Danny shook his head.

"I'll help Sam" he said. "Dean can stay here, so he won't get bored."

"That's fine by me" Dean nodded. "What about you, Sammy?"

"You wait here for me?" Sam asked fearfully. The other siblings looked at each other worriedly.

"I'll wait here" Dean smiled at his little brother understanding. "I promise."

With that Sam and Danny disappeared amongst the clothes' racks.

* * *

><p>Sam was astonished seeing the small Neko's enthusiasm, as Danny danced between the clothes' racks. The boy was pulling down clothes after clothes into his arms, dumping them into Sam's hands from time to time. Only when Sam whined out loud, because Danny stepped on his toes, did the boy finish his browsing.<p>

"Sorry" Danny blushed a bit and looked at Sam worriedly.

"It's okay" Sam smiled shyly. They made their way to the fitting room. The horde of clothes was slowly reduced to a few pairs of jeans, some shirts, all of them short-sleeved, and a couple T-shirts. Finally Sam emerged from the room in a pair of tight, dark blue jeans, a white, long-sleeved T-shirt and a black, short-sleeved shirt on the T-shirt, buttons unfastened.

"Awe, look at you!" Danny cooed teasingly. Sam laughed and massaged the back of his neck embarrassed. His tail was swinging slowly, having freedom thanks to the good cut of the jeans. Sam stepped to the mirror to look at himself and his jaw dropped from the sight. He looked… great and sexy, but he still felt like himself. He was sure that people will notice him and check him out. At that thought he remembered the talk with Tarumi, and his ears flattened from fear and he bit his lip in anxiety.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked softly. Sam turned away from the mirror and sat down on a nearby chair, leaning his elbows on his knees. He heard Danny pull up another chair beside him and sit down. – Come on, you can tell me! – the small demon prompted gently.

"It's nothing" Sam shook his head, but Danny put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know I'm a total stranger to you – the boy started, - but I can assure you that you can trust me with your problem." Sam glanced at Danny for a moment, unsure if he could believe him then with a sigh he answered:

"It's just what Mr. Tarumi said."

"Izumo?" Danny asked surprised. "Friend of Bobby Singer's?"

"You know Bobby?" it was Sam's turn to be surprised.

"Yeah, he's a great man" the boy replied with a smile. "What did Izumo tell you?" he asked turning serious again.

"He said…" Sam turned forwards again, hiding his gathering tears behind his long brown locks. "He said that I'm…" his voice choked on the words and he quickly wiped away the teardrop rolling down his cheek.

"Oh" Danny breathed, understanding the situation. He wrapped an arm around Sam to comfort him.

"I just don't know what to do" Sam told the boy quietly.

"I know what you're going through" Danny whispered with sympathy. Sam looked up at him with teary hope.

"You, too?"

"Me, too" Danny smiled. "But I found my mate already and he respects me for it. He always says that I deserve more respect and love and the best treatment and he's going to give that to me when he could."

"Good for you" Sam noted with a small smile.

"You'll find the one, too" the boy shook Sam's shoulder to lift his spirit up a little bit. "Eventually, you'll meet and he will treat you like you deserve it. He'll think that you're perfect all the time."

"How?" Sam's voice rose from frustration. "How can someone think I'm perfect, when I'm disgusted with myself?" Just as he finished his question, a distraught sob broke out of him. Danny pulled the young man into hug and tried to shush him, but he knew that Sam needed someone else.

"Come on, let's go back to Dean!" he said, pulling away. Sam wiped his face and they stood up. While they wandered back to the cash-register, Sam tried to pull himself together, but as soon as he caught Dean's worried look, his face crumpled again. Dean hurried to him and gently embraced his brother, who buried his head in the crook of the man's neck.

"What happened?" Dean turned his steeling gaze towards the Neko.

"He's just having a hard time, that's all" Danny answered calmly, not fazed by the harsh voice. "He needs every comfort he can get."

Dean tightened his hold on his sobbing brother, combing through the brown locks soothingly.

"It's okay, Sammy, I'm here, just let it out" he shushed the young man. "What do you say we go home now? So you can calm down."

"Here" Laura gave the man a shopping bag with the clothes in it. Before Dean could reach into his pocket for his wallet, the girl raised her hand to stop him. "You live with Bobby Singer, right?" Dean nodded a bit surprised. "Danny or I will go to him later, so you can pay for the clothes. You just go home and take care of your brother!"

"Thank you" Dean answered gratefully then said goodbye, gently escorting his brother out of the shop. Sam slowly calmed himself down and pulled away from Dean in shame, but the man wouldn't let go of him, holding an arm securely around his brother's waist. Together they walked back to Bobby's, supporting each other the whole time.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>At least hopefully... Again, I'm really really sorry, guys. But I hope you liked this chapter. And the new siblings.<strong>

**So, see you!**


	9. Chapter 8

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC. Very, very, VERY minor SLASH in there. Hope you can find it. :D**

**Hi, everyone! This is just a quick idea that came to me 45 minutes ago, I think. -shrugs- It started as a humorous little something, but Sadie hijacked the scene and drove it straight down to AngstyLand. She whispered in my ear and I couldn't resist her offer. Sneaky little saleswoman...**

**So, hope you'll enjoy this little one! At least it's a chapter, right? Just stay optimistic! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The brothers soon returned to the salvage yard, Dean quietly helping Sam to get himself together. When they stepped through the entrance door, Sam was smiling shyly at the jokes his big brother told him to cheer him up, feeling much better now. Stepping into the living room they caught Bobby moving about in the kitchen, so they joined him.<p>

"Hey, Bobby" they greeted the older man at the same time, who looked up at them from setting the table for dinner.

"Hey, boys" he smiled then looked Sam over with surprise. "Wow, Sam, you look good, son" he praised the boy, who smiled self-consciously.

"Thanks" he mumbled shyly. Bobby nodded at him then out of the blue he snapped:

"You scrub that glare off your face immediately, boy!"

The brothers startled from the outburst, but the attention fell on Dean, who crossed his arms with a huff and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"It goes for that dense thought in your brain behind that thick skull of yours, you idgit!" Bobby added as he turned back to making lunch. Dean scowled at the man's back, but still didn't say a word. Sam was still looking at them confused, but he suddenly noticed Dean's slightly tense pose and the man's slow inching in front of him, trying to shield Sam from…

"Ewww!" Sam pulled a face, as he understood what was going on. Stressing his disgust, he whacked the back of Dean's head pretty hard. The man yelped at that and turned back with a hurt expression on his face, rubbing the sore spot on the back of his skull.

"What?" Dean protested. "You know what Izumo said!"

"He didn't say everybody, he said people" Sam replied irritably.

"'People' usually means anybody" Dean tried to reason with his brother, but that just earned him a 'Bitch-Face' as Dean liked to call it. But now it was accompanied with the twitching of one brown floppy ear in annoyance.

"You know, you sometimes go too far with the mother-henning" Bobby commented stepping to the table, as he started to serve lunch up. "Sam's like a son to me. How could you think such a thing?" When Sam hurried to Bobby's help, he gave the older man a grateful smile for the statement.

"Can't be too careful" Dean muttered under his breath, earning another whack from his brother, but this one landed on his arm.

"Nice to know you have trust in me" Bobby noted sarcastically.

"Well, sorry if I want to protect my only family left!" Dean cried out unexpectedly. Not waiting for a reply he stormed upstairs and slammed his room's door shut. Sam just stared after him even after he disappeared. He knew something was up with his big brother, he felt it pouring out of his body just before he stormed out.

"To think he's not as bad as your Daddy" Bobby muttered softly, but the worry was audible in his voice.

"Looks like he's not dealing too well with all this" Sam turned to the man.

"Why don't you go upstairs and talk to him?" Bobby suggested. "You could help each other with your troubles. And if you need me, just let me know!"

"Thank you" Sam smiled at the older man and hugged him briefly. "You're the best" he whispered just before he let Bobby go. He hurried up the stairs and walked to Dean's room. Just before he knocked, he heard a soft sniff from inside and knew he wouldn't have heard it without his improved senses. He knocked quietly on the hard wood and waited for a sign that meant he can enter.

"Come in" came the raspy answer with a clearing of a throat. Sam carefully opened the door and stuck his head inside. Dean was lying on his back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. His leather jacket was thrown onto the ground at the wall. Sam slowly stepped inside then closing the door he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey" he spoke quietly. Dean looked at him, his green eyes a tiny bit reddened; it also would have been unnoticeable for a normal Sam.

"Hey" the man breathed.

"How you holding up?" Sam asked unsurely, inspecting his brother's handsome features. _Handsome? How did that came?_, Sam thought confused. Dean looked back to the ceiling and grunted dismissively:

"I'm fine."

"Dean…" Sam started, knowing the truth already, but he was interrupted by Dean sitting up on the edge of the bed and turning his back on him. Sam just looked at his brother, instantly noticing the slight tremble in the tense body. Not being able to bear the sight of this suffering, he slid closer to the man and stroked his stiff shoulders. Dean tensed some more if it was even possible, so Sam shifted closer and molded himself to the man's back, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and laying his head between the shoulder-blades.

After a few minutes Dean's body slumped a bit and he smoothed one of his hands over Sam's on his stomach in search of comfort. Sam straightened up and laid the man on the bed gently, joining him immediately. He turned Dean towards himself and pulled him into his arms. Dean was surprisingly obedient; he let his head be tucked into the crook of Sam's neck and when Sam got a gentle hold of his hand, he threaded his fingers through the boy's and laid their joined hands above Sam's heart.

Sam was waiting for the teasing to start up in any minute. When that didn't come, he was anticipating Dean to push him away or get mad like he usually did to defend himself and his emotions. So when he heard a few hitches in the slowly evening breathing, he was completely taken aback for a moment. Dean had to be breaking down inside pretty hard, if he let some of his weakness show in front of his little brother. After that moment of surprise, Sam lovingly kissed the man's forehead and shushed him into sleep.

He stayed up the entire time, just to guard this precious man's dreams.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>Dammit, just when I said in my story, Jade, that I don't like to write anguish for Dean, the one from the series, what do I do? This is all Sadie's fault... My heart's broken now... Poor boy...<strong>

** Alright, hopefully I have something more soon. See you!**


	10. Chapter 9

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.**

**Alright, guys, I need to warn you. I'm gonna be pretty evil to Sam in this chapter. It's not that bad, but in my opinion he turned out to be so adorable, even with what he has to go through. Sadie helped me with this chapter, just so you know what to expect.**

**This chappy is a long one since I wanted to write everything that was still fresh in my mind. The whole thing was a bit inspired by our neighbors' dog, because he/she has it. I feel pity for that dog, because it has a hard time to think at times like that. What I'm talking about, you ask? Well, read and find out!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Dean's breakdown in Sam's arms. The boy told Bobby briefly what happened, so that they could help the older Winchester to deal with everything. Although Dean made some progress in grieving their father, Sam knew the process was much slower than the man showed outwardly. Finally, after a couple of days, seeing that Bobby wasn't any threat to Sam, Dean apologized for his actions and the distrust he showed towards their old friend, who came the closest the brothers considered as a father, besides John.<p>

Sam was dealing with the happenings as well. He was slowly getting used to his new form and the changes, sometimes enhancing the effectiveness of his new senses. He caught some dog behavior from himself, like scratching his head sometimes or wagging his tail when he got excited or happy. The latter one still felt weird for him, but the pants they bought – and finally paid for – were really comfortable for that. He also noticed Dean's occasional smirk or huff at him, when Sam got interested in something. After a few times he realized what's going on: his ears perk up during those times, one of them rising higher than the other. _Well, it's the curse of floppy ears,_ he thought.

As the week passed by, all of them experienced one dog behavior of Sam that they would have been glad to avoid forever.

* * *

><p>On the previous morning, after breakfast Bobby turned to Dean – Sam was upstairs because of a strong urge to make the bed, which none of them could explain:<p>

"Could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Dean jumped quickly to the chance of pleasing the man.

"I got a phone call from Ellen Harvelle" Bobby elaborated. "She said she needs some help to get a tome for me. Could you go and help her? I'm swarmed with work here."

"Of course" Dean nodded and the two of them stood up and Bobby gave the address to the Harvelle's Roadhouse, Ellen's bar. By the time they finished, Sam bounded down the stairs and joined them.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked the two men curiously.

"Bobby asked me to help Ellen out" Dean replied. "I'll go up and pack" he turned to Bobby. "If I set off soon, I can be back tomorrow, hopefully."

"W-What?" Sam stuttered out shakily. When the others looked at him, they noticed that his face was morphed into pure terror. "You're going away a-alone?"

"It's just a short trip, Sammy" Dean answered softly, worry evident in his voice. "I'll be back tomorrow."

"B-B-But…" Sam tried to speak, but he felt like his whole body was paralyzed in fear.

"Why don't you go tomorrow?" Bobby asked Dean. "I'll call Ellen that you'll meet up at the Roadhouse then." Dean just nodded, but his eyes were pinned to his little brother, not even acknowledging Bobby's leaving. His worried gaze inspected Sam's quick breathing and visible shaking. The brown tail was tapping erratically on the boy's thigh and the floppy ears were flattened, almost disappearing under the brown locks. Dean cautiously stepped closer to his frightened brother, not wanting to scare him away. When he reached him, he pulled Sam into his arms, gently shushing and rocking him to calm him down.

Soon Sam's arms rose and wrapped around him tightly and the boy nuzzled his brother's neck. Dean rubbed the boy's back tenderly to soothe the shaking.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" he asked quietly, still worried about Sam's reaction.

"D'no" came the muffled response. Dean after that just continued to comfort the upset boy, all the while praying that nothing would go wrong tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Dean was packing his stuff in the car the next morning. Yesterday had gone pretty well, considering Sam's reaction. The boy had been silent and anxious, his tail and ears twitching from time to time. Dean had been expecting some kind of a breakdown from his brother, and he hadn't been disappointed: in the middle of the night he'd been woken by a wriggling beside him on the mattress. When he'd looked up, he'd seen Sam desperately trying to burrow himself into his brother's side, seemingly not getting enough contact. Dean had instantly pulled the boy into his arms and helped him to fall asleep. Sam had been pretty restless, but he'd slept through the whole night.<p>

Dean slammed the trunk shut and looked up to see Sam standing on the porch. The boy was hunched a little bit; Dean has never thought that his brother could make himself look so small. He walked to the porch and hugged the distressed boy, who tried to send him a pleading look, begging for him to stay. Dean pressed a tender kiss on Sam's locks then after a few moments he pulled away.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" he spoke in a whisper. "I promise you that I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon." Sam nodded, but the tears flowing down his face betrayed some of his confidence. Dean cupped the flushed cheeks for a moment then stepped away and with a last look he sat in the car and drove away.

Bobby came out onto the porch next to Sam, who just watched the dust clouds flying up behind the car. The man laid a hand on the boy's shoulder to give him strength. All of a sudden, Sam leaped down from the porch and took off after the car.

"Sam!" he cried out, but his voice was drowned out by a desperate scream:

"DEAN!" Sam was running in full force, trying to reach the car just feet away from him. Tears and dust blurred his vision, but he ignored them in favor of getting to Dean. "DEEEAN!"

Just as the Impala shot through the gates, Sam's foot caught something protruding out from the ground: he landed hard on his stomach, sliding a bit forward. Pain flared up in his arms from the fall, but he couldn't care less. He started sobbing hard as the Impala disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>Bobby was worried about the young Winchester. He thought if he left the boy alone, Sam would get himself together and come inside. But as the afternoon started setting in, Bobby hadn't caught any sign of Sam's return. Worrying for the upset boy, he hurried out of the house, but he didn't have to look for him very long.<p>

Sam was sitting in front of the gates on the side of the road. His knees were drawn up tightly to his chest and his arms hugged his legs closer, his chin resting on the kneecaps. As Bobby slowly got closer, he realized that the boy was there the whole time, judging by the redness of his skin from the sunbeams raining down on him. Reaching the boy, Bobby noticed the abrasions on Sam's forearms from the fall. The older man crouched down next to his boy, ignoring the tired pop of his knees, and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. The boy looked completely heartbroken: his face and eyes were red from crying, tear tracks glittering on the cheeks. Now that Bobby was closer, he heard the tiny whimpers in Sam's exhales.

"Come inside, Sam" Bobby spoke gently. "Let's get some water in you! You must be thirsty."

Sam didn't give any indication that he heard the man, so Bobby gently pulled him up and slowly escorted him back into the house. Sam tried to fight back, but Bobby held him firmly. As they got back to the house, Bobby gave Sam some water, but he almost had to force the boy to drink it, since the hazel eyes were only on the closed door. Bobby turned away to put the glass onto the counter close to the sink.

When he turned back, Sam was not in the chair anymore. Before the man could start a frantic search for him, his eyes landed on the entrance door of the house. Sam was kneeling at the door and frantically clawing at the wood, leaving long scratches behind on the surface. Bobby never even thought that his heart can break more, but he soon found out a way for that.

Sam continued his assault against the door, but soon he began whining louder and louder, as his attempt of getting out failed more and more miserably. His tears were still flowing continuously down his cheeks, but he wasn't gonna give up anytime soon. Bobby had to look away from the scene before him, knowing he couldn't do anything to help the boy. His attention was drawn back, though, by a short cry that broke out of Sam. It was followed by a little scratching then a couple more short cries. Bobby then understood what Sam was doing: he was _barking_ to be let out! The man never would have imagined the boy ever acting so animalistic.

Suddenly Sam stopped his clawing and began to crawl away on all fours. When he reached the kitchen door, he turned around and crawled back. He repeated this a couple of times, all the while accompanied by pitiful whines, then knelt back to the door and returned to his assault of the wooden surface. Bobby at last realized what's happening to Sam; he'd had to go through it with Rumsfeld years ago. He just hoped that it won't go so bad with Sam. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone. It was a hunter asking a fortunately simple question. Their conversation was interrupted by Sam's other attempts of… barking, which brought a question from the hunter on the other side of the line. Bobby avoided to reply and quickly took care of the matter, so he could look after Sam as much as he could. When he turned back, he froze from shock.

Sam began his pacing again, but this time he left wet streaks and handprints on the carpet decorating the hallway. At the entrance door the carpet was drenched, just like Sam's sweatpants he still had on. The strong smell of urine floated into the kitchen as well.

Bobby hurried to Sam and gently led the boy away from the puddle. Sam whined and barked his protests, but eventually complied. Bobby ordered him to stay at the bottom of the stairs, while he ran up to bring a towel. When he returned, he led Sam into the living room and, laying the towel onto the couch, he helped the boy onto it. Sam tried to get down, but Bobby just held him in place until Sam settled.

Sam was panting by now, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, so Bobby hurried to get some water for him. He decided to pour it into a bowl, since Sam's animal instincts took the driver's seat for now. He held the bowl out to Sam, who started tiredly lapping it up. Bobby tenderly caressed the brown locks and the silky fur on one of the floppy ears. When Sam finished, he lied back down, still panting loudly, then fell asleep. Bobby sighed from relief, but stayed by his side, continuing the comforting caresses. He let himself forget about his work; Sam was a thousand times more important than some rusty old cars!

* * *

><p>The sky had darkened already when Bobby's phone in his study rang. The man checked on Sam, who snapped his head up to look at the source of the ringing, his ears twitching in annoyance. Bobby answered the call with a gruff "Hello?"<p>

"Is everything okay?" came the voice of Dean through the receiver. Bobby let out a huge sigh hearing him.

"Where are you?" he asked tiredly. He sneaked a look at Sam. The boy was resting his head on the arm of the couch to stare at him, his panting still too fast for the man's liking.

"Ellen and I are gonna arrive at the Roadhouse in a few minutes" Dean answered suspiciously. "Something's wrong? Do you need me to go home?"

"No, no" Bobby said quickly. "You have some rest. But come back first thing in the morning!"

"What happened?" Dean started to get worried.

"I'll explain later" Bobby replied firmly. "Sam needs you really bad, but he needs you alive, so don't you dare rush back in this late hour!" Hearing his name, Sam let out a bark.

"Bobby, what was that?" Dean asked confused.

"It's Sam" Bobby sighed. Sam barked again twice then howled.

"Sam?" Dean sputtered from shock. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's an Inu" Bobby replied. "His instincts came to the front of his mind. You just hurry back in the morning, alright?"

"Can I speak to him?" Dean asked softly. Bobby stood up and walked into the living room to sit beside Sam.

"It's Dean" he spoke softly to Sam, who barked once excitedly. His tail started wagging weakly, showing how tired the boy was. Bobby held the receiver to Sam's mouth, knowing he would hear Dean's voice anyway.

"Sammy?" Dean called out worriedly. Sam barked happily then opened his mouth again. After a few frustrated groans, he spoke up:

"D… De… Dea-n…" Bobby smiled hearing Sam finally talk and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Dean asked still worried about what's happening to his little brother. Sam barked again then whined sadly. "Hold on, Sammy! I will see you tomorrow, I promise." Dean's heart broke at the pathetic whines coming through the speaker of his phone then Sam spoke again:

"N-No… H… Ho… me… Plea… C'me ho… home…"

"I will. Tomorrow I will be home with you, okay?" Dean tried, keeping his voice steady and reassuring. Sam barked and whined again, loosing the ability to speak. Dean felt Ellen's worried look on him, but ignored it for now. "Shhh, Sammy, shhh, calm down, boy" Dean tried and soon Sam quieted down.

"Dean?" Bobby spoke softly. "He's asleep finally. Try to get a couple of hours' rest, so you can get back here as quick as you can!"

"Yes, sir" Dean responded shakily. "Take care of him!"

"Of course" with that Bobby hung up. He pulled the comforter down from the back of the couch and laid it onto Sam's sleeping form then settled into his armchair to have a rest and guard the poor boy at the same time.

* * *

><p>The next morning flew away quickly, to Bobby's great relief. As the afternoon came closer, Sam got more excited by the knowledge of Dean coming home. He could stand on two legs already, but he still had the mentality of a dog. Bobby made sure the boy got a decent breakfast and plenty of water. He even helped Sam change from his dirty clothes, for which he had been growled at the previous night. Now, the procedure was accompanied by only embarrassed whines and whimpers.<p>

As the clock chimed two o'clock, the familiar engine of the Impala filled the living room. Sam jumped up impatiently and started panting happily, the edges of his mouth pulled up into a smile. His tail was wagging swiftly and his ears were perked up to listen for the familiar footsteps.

"Hello?" came Dean's worried voice, when the entrance door opened and closed. Sam couldn't hold himself back anymore: he dashed out of the living room and leaped into Dean's arms. The two of them fell back onto the floor, Sam on top of his brother, panting happily and his tail wagging in the air.

"Sam?" Dean called, his jade green eyes looking at his brother's face. He immediately realized that a puppy was staring back at him now. Sam barked at his name then leaned down and started licking at Dean's face as a welcome. "Yuck! Sam!" Dean yelped, but couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Stop it! Enough!"

Sam finally had mercy on his brother as he lifted his head up. When Dean looked back at him, he perfectly saw the change in Sam's eyes. The panting died away then Sam's hazel eyes widened comically and he couldn't scramble off any faster from Dean. The older brother laughed at that as he sat up and wiped his face, while Sam was blushing from embarrassment.

"Dean?" the boy whispered with heartbreakingly great amount of hope.

"Sammy" Dean answered softly. A second later he had an armful of quivering, sobbing little brother in his lap. Dean rocked and shushed the boy desperately, his own tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm here, Sammy. I won't leave you."

* * *

><p>"So what happened?" Dean asked his friend, as he sat on the couch, his little brother lying next to him, his head resting on his thigh and listening intently.<p>

"Separation anxiety" Bobby answered from his seat in the armchair.

"What dogs have?" Dean asked a bit surprised, but understanding dawned on him.

"What?" Sam asked fearfully, looking at the two men.

"If dogs are attached greatly to their owners" Bobby explained, "they get nervous when the owner leaves them alone for a longer period of time. They sort of panic and want their owners back desperately. I had to go through that with Rumsfeld, so I recognized some of the symptoms on Sam."

"What did I do?" Sam whispered defeated. Dean caressed his hair comfortingly.

"Well" Bobby sighed, "you ran after the car the first morning. Then you sat at the side of the road, waiting for Dean to come back, until I went to get you in the afternoon. Then after I got some water in you, you decorated the inside of my door and whined and barked to be let out."

"I barked?" Sam raised his eyebrows shocked.

"It was more like a short cry" Dean commented. "Like when you cut your hand accidentally and cry out from the pain. But it was still similar to a bark."

"And then?" Sam turned back to Bobby.

"Well, you wetted yourself from the scare you had" Bobby said reluctantly, not wanting to cause the boy more embarrassment. "But you didn't even care about it. That was when I finally got you to go to sleep."

Sam turned away from Bobby and buried his face into Dean's stomach. Dean gently pulled him in, letting the boy cry out his shame. Bobby stood up and excused himself from the room to give his boys some privacy.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>So, was it too much? Or good? Well, the whole chapter was in my rating of 'cute' because I am a sadist, IMO.<strong>

**Please, Read and Review! They keep the story going. And check out the poll in my profile!**** Thanks!**

**See you soon!**


	11. Chapter 10

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC. If you squint in the right way, you can catch some SLASH in there, too. :)**

****GRAND UPDATE! :D****

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the loooong wait! But I have a chappy. YAY! I think this one can be considered a Crack... This chapter was the weirdest one I've ever written... But it's cute.**

**Anyhoo, hope you'll enjoy it! And find it cute, as well.**

_Thoughts and POV of Puppy!Sammy_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next couple of days the brothers were practically inseparable. That was a result of the first morning after Dean arrived home. He went downstairs to get his coffee, Sam still sleeping deeply. He just finished his drink, when he heard Sam cry out upstairs. Dean instantly knew that it was a bark and he heard the panic in it, so he rushed up to his room, where Sam had been sleeping with him. Dean heard the scratches from the inside and tried to open the door, but Sam was leaning on it hard, trying to get out, while barking for attention.<p>

"Sammy!" Dean shouted. "Let me in, baby boy!"

Hearing Dean's voice, the scratching died down, but the barking doubled. Dean quickly opened the door and found Sam on the floor on his hands and knees, looking absolutely terrified. Dean quickly got down next to his brother and wrapped his arms around the boy.

_ The minute the Wooden Block disappeared and the Scent of Family filled the room, Sammy felt his heart slow down. He was so scared when he woke to the lack of the Scent, but when he got down the big, soft Sleeping Place – tumbled down, actually -, he caught the tiny lingering breeze of the Scent. He tried to follow it, but the Wooden Block didn't let him out. He scratched at it to push it away or rip it apart, but when it didn't work, he started barking for Him to let him out._

_ It felt like a long time when the Block disappeared and the Scent returned. Looking up at the source he saw Green Eyes kneel down next to him and pull him closer, wrapping him into Protection. Sammy put his front, strangely non-hairy paws on Green Eyes' chest and licked at Green Eyes' face, asking for forgiveness and promising to be good. Green Eyes stroked Sammy's fur on his head and Sammy felt Peace engulf him and something soft press onto the top of his head._

Dean didn't feel grossed out when Sam licked his face. He was too worried to acknowledge it and Sam was behaving like a dog again, anyway. The broken whines shattered his heart, so he stroked his brother's brown locks and pressed a comforting kiss on the top of the boy's head. He felt Sam's body relaxing and heard the whines die down, replaced by panting.

"Come on, Sammy!" Dean pulled away slowly, still stroking his brother's locks. Sam barked at his name. "I'm sure you're hungry."

_ Sammy barked in reply, when he heard his Name. He didn't really understand the funny sounds of Green Eyes, he just only recognized 'Sammy', because it was his Name. When Green Eyes stood up, Sammy whimpered in fear. Why is Green Eyes leaving again? Did Sammy say something bad? But then he saw Green Eyes open the door further and waving for him to come closer. Sammy barked cheerfully and walked out of the room, his tail wagging happily._

Dean couldn't believe that his heart can break more, but when he saw Sam coming closer to him on his hands and knees, he almost broke down then and there. Just like the day before, Sam's eyes were full of innocence and love towards him, happiness emanating from his face: just like a puppy. Dean took a deep breath to calm himself then plastered a professional fake-smile on his face, trying not to alert Sam to his sadness.

_Sammy __tilted__ his __head__ with__ a__ questioning__ groan. __Something__ changed __in __Green__Eyes__' __mood. __Why __does __everything__ look__ so __grey__ around__ Him?__ Everything__ was__ colored,__ but__ Green__ Eyes__ wasn__'__t.__ He__ was__ grey. __Sammy __whined __scared. __Is __Green __Eyes __sick? __Or __Enemy__ came __and __took __over __Him? __Sammy __growled __as __he __looked__ around __for __Enemy._

Dean blinked confused, when Sam started growling, his eyes changing from hazel to red and his teeth growing out slightly. He remembered the day when Tarumi had asked about an enemy against him. Sam had reacted like that then. Why was Sam thinking that there was an enemy in here? Sam then crawled closer to Dean and sniffed at him attentively. Dean stood still, letting the boy do what he wanted. After a few moments, Sam pulled away with a confused whine and looked up at him.

_There__ was__ no__ Enemy__ Scent__ around__ Green__ Eyes.__ Sammy __was__ confused.__ Then __what__'__s __wrong__ with__ Him? __Sammy__ wanted__ to__ know __to__ help __his__ Green __Eyes,__ but__ he __just __couldn__'__t __understand__ the__ greyness.__ Green__ Eyes __then__ knelt__ down__ again__ and__ petted __him__ with__ a__ smile.__ Sammy__ was __more__ confused.__ Doesn__'__t__ smile__ mean__ Happy?__ Then__ why __is__ Green__ Eyes__ grey__ like__ Sad?__ Is__ Green__ Eyes __sad?__ Sammy __doesn__'__t __like__ Green__ Eyes__ sad.__ Sammy__ licked__ at__ Green __Eyes__' __face __to__ cheer__ him__ up.__ Green __Eyes __let__ out__ another __funny __sound__ that__ sounded__ happy __and __the __greyness__ dulled__ a __little._

Dean chuckled at the soft lick on his cheek and it looked like Sam's tenseness let up a bit.

"Come on, boy!" he stood up. "Let's get you some food!"

_Sammy__ barked__ happily__ hearing __Food. __Sammy__ liked__ Food,__ because__ his __tummy__ then__ became__ full__ and__ Sammy__ felt __comfortable__ like__ that. __Food__ was__ good!__ Sammy__ tried__ to__ hurry__ after__ Green __Eyes,__ who__ walked__ to__ the__ Opening, __but__ his __legs__ got__ tangled __with __each__ other __and__ Sammy __fell__ on__ his__ front__ with__ a__ whine.__ Green__ Eyes__ instantly__ appeared__ next__ to__ him__ and __helped __him__ up__ then__ slowly __lead__ him__ to __the__ Opening._

_ Sammy looked down the Opening. It was a long way down, and the path was full with strange, sharp-looking things. Sammy looked at Green Eyes and whined scared._

Hearing Sam's whine, Dean realized that Sam probably hasn't met stairs, while he had a mentality of a dog. He tried to think up a good way to get Sam downstairs, while he stroked the chestnut-brown locks comfortingly. At last he crouched down and took a hold of Sam's hand and tried to put it onto the first step. Of course, he met a huge resistance, accompanied by a scared whine.

"Shh, baby boy" he whispered as he pressed another kiss onto Sam's head. He felt a bit embarrassed by this situation, but he knew Sam couldn't help it. "I'm here, I'm not gonna let you get hurt."

_ Sammy was terrified. Green Eyes wanted him to step onto those scary things! He even lifted his front paw up to make him do it! Sammy was scared, but then he heard Green Eyes letting out some more funny sounds and Sammy felt his heart slow down from its racing. He felt the softness press onto his head again, and Sammy was curious what it was. Looking up at Green Eyes he saw His mouth moving as the funny sounds came out. It looked soft. Sammy wouldn't mind trying the softness out._

_ Suddenly Green Eyes pulled on his front paw again and put it onto the scary thing. Sammy tensed and froze from terror, long, breathless whines escaping him, as he waited for something bad or Enemy. All the while Green Eyes stroked his back slowly and still letting those funny sounds out that calmed Sammy down. Soon Sammy relaxed then tilted his head to the side confused. He heard the happy sound from Green Eyes and more of the greyness disappeared around Him._

Dean chuckled as Sam tilted his head to the side, trying to understand something. It was so adorable. When Sam finally relaxed, Dean took hold of the boy's other hand and pulled it forward to put it on the first step, next to the boy's other hand. Sam's hazel eyes were wide from shock, interest and fear and Dean couldn't stop another chuckle at the endearing sight. The brown ears were perked up, one higher than the other, but they were twitching nervously. Dean then lifted Sam's other hand and tried to pull it forward, but the resistance was back again.

_Sammy __looked__ at __the__ scary __thing__ in__ front__ of__ him __fearfully,__ still__ waiting__ for__ Enemy__ to__ attack __him.__ Then__ suddenly__ Green__ Eyes __lifted__ his__ paw __again __and__ pulled__ it__ forward, __but__ Sammy __tensed __again,__ feeling__ the__ Pull__ that__ pulled__ him__ down __from__ Sleeping __Place.__ Sammy __was__ scared __that__ Pull__ will__ pull__ him __down __the__ Opening__ and__ the__ scary__ things__ will__ hurt__ him.__ Sammy __didn__'__t__ want__ that. __He__ tried __to __tell__ it__ to__ Green__ Eyes,__ but__ He__ just __waited__ and__ stroked__ his__ back__ again. __When__ he__ let__ up,__ Green __Eyes__ pulled__ his__ paw __again__ and __put __it__ onto__ the__ next__ scary__ thing.__ Sammy__ was__ so __surprised __by __this__ that__ he __didn__'__t __caught__ Green __Eyes__ putting __his __other__ paw__ on__ the __scary__ thing__ before__ it__ was__ too__ late.__ And__ then,__ to__ Sammy__'__s__ big __scare,__ Green__ Eyes __lifted __his__ back__ paw __up__ and__ put __it__ onto __the __first__ scary __thing.__ Sammy __felt __Pull__ strengthening__ and__ he __whined__ out__ loud__ waiting__ for __the __pain,__ but __something__ stopped__ Pull.__ Sammy__ knew __immediately__ what__ was __it:__ Protection!_

Dean almost got a heart attack, when Sam began tilting forwards. He was just trying to get one of Sam's legs on the step, but the boy was so rigid that his whole body moved forward. Sam whined in fear of falling, but Dean was quick to catch him.

"Alright" Dean shushed the scared boy. "Alright, we're stopping, we're going back…" With that he started pushing Sam backwards, up to the safe floor of the hallway. Sam was still whining, but he seemed to realize that they were moving back from the stairs, because he tried to help. When they were finally on the wooden floor of the upstairs hallway again, Dean pulled his brother tightly into his arms. His heart was still racing in his chest, drumming in his ribs, and he felt Sam's heart beating quick staccatos against his chest, like a frightened bird wanting to be let out of the cage. "I'm sorry, Sammy, I'm so sorry…" Dean felt the weight of this whole situation crash down on him as he rocked his brother to calm both him and himself down. He couldn't stop the sobs breaking out of him, but he tried to muffle them by burying his face into Sam's hair.

_Sammy__ felt__ something __wet__ on__ his __head__ and __he __tried__ to __look __at __it,__ but__ Protection __was__ holding __him__ so__ strong,__ he__ couldn__'__t__ move.__ Judging__ by__ the __shaking __of__ Green__ Eyes,__ He __was__ as__ scared__ as__ Sammy. __Sammy __let__ Green __Eyes __hold__ him __for__ a__ few __minutes,__ but__ when __the__ wetness __didn__'__t __stop,__ Sammy__ pulled __away __finally.__ The__ colors __around__ Him __disappeared__ again,__ greyness __overtaking__ Green__ Eyes.__ Sammy__ whined__ sadly;__ he __ruined__ everything!__ He __wanted__ to__ make __Green __Eyes__ happy, __and__ now__ He__'__s__ sad__ all__ over __again. __Sammy __felt__ something __wet __run__ down __his__ cheek.__ When__ he __lifted__ his __front__ paw,__ he__ felt __it__ coming __out__ of__ his__ eyes. __When__ he __looked__ at__ Green __Eyes__ confused, __he__ saw__ that__ Green__ Eyes__ had __the__ wetness__ come__ out __of __his__ eyes,__ too._

Dean's heart skipped a beat. When Sam felt for his cheek, wiping at his tears confused, there was a stir in the hazel orbs. Sam let out a questioning growl and the stir happened again. Like Sam was trying to break out of the hold of his instincts. But Dean knew it wasn't time for Sam to come back. He didn't know how, he just knew.

"Don't worry, baby boy!" he stroked Sam's hair. "We'll get you down somehow." Then with a sudden idea, Dean got up into a crouch and wrapped an arm around Sam's back, while his other arm snaked under the boy's knees. Steadying his grip, Dean stood up with Sam in his arms, bridal style.

_Sammy __yipped __in__ surprise,__ when__ Green __Eyes__ lifted__ him__ up__ easily __like__ a__ puppy. __Even__ though, __he__ didn__'__t __know__ a__ lot__ of__ things __about__ World,__ he__ knew__ he __was__ a__ big__ dog.__ Sammy __was__ confused.__ And __he__ hated __it._

Dean chuckled, as the Puppy Pout came into view on Sam's face. He hugged his brother closer as he descended the stairs with the boy in his arms. He was surprised to find out he could lift Sam up as easily as a pillow, since the boy was a few inches taller than him. But Dean didn't even struggle to stay upright from Sam's weight, even though the kid was blessed with muscles and firm bone structure. It was like lifting up a lithe, light, young girl.

They finally arrived at the end of the stairs and Dean put Sam down onto the floor.

"Come on, boy!" Dean called. "I have some yummy food for you."

Sam barked and followed him into the kitchen obediently. With a good breakfast, the scare from the morning evaporated completely.

* * *

><p>After breakfast the brothers were on the couch, Dean watching TV, while stroking Sam's full belly, who just groaned in pleasure. Sam let out a yawn at one point and settled into Dean's side, his head lying on Dean's thigh. The man couldn't wipe the smile from his face seeing his brother's dog antics. Sam's tail was always wagging, when he was near him. Now that he got tired, he became cuddly, especially with his 'pillow', alias Dean's thigh. Then as he fell asleep, he was so calm that even his ears relaxed: they tumbled down from his head, hanging towards the pull of gravitation. As Dean looked his brother over, he heard the snuffling of Sam's breaths, like when he was a little baby. Dean always adored his brother like this, because this meant he was completely relaxed and tension-free.<p>

When Bobby stepped into the house, he found the Winchesters still on the couch, Sam sleeping deeply and Dean slowly getting there. He noticed the older boy's hand constantly stroking the younger one's belly. Bobby smiled as he remembered Rumsfeld. His dog also liked belly-scratches, they would calm him down. It seemed that it worked on Sam, as well. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he left the boys alone to have some rest.

In the afternoon Sam settled himself at the entrance door and started scratching the wood again. When Dean and Bobby found him, Sam looked at them pleadingly then scratched some more.

"What do you think he wants?" Dean asked Bobby worriedly.

"Either going for a walk or…" Bobby trailed off uncertainly. When Dean looked at him, he finished his sentence: "Or _going_ for a walk."

Dean stared at him like he just grown out one more head and two more arms then the switch of understanding was turned on and the young man gulped nervously.

"You think I should…" he started quietly. Sam barked once at them to get their attention, but he was ignored.

"I don't know" Bobby scratched his head undecidedly. "For one, he's a dog now. But, Sam would feel humiliated, if you took him out." Dean nodded in agreement then a more urgent bark snapped his attention to Sam.

"Alright, baby boy" he spoke and stepped to Sam. As he lifted him up and turned back, he met with Bobby's shocked stare. Dean blushed and shrugged, but quickly ascended the stairs and made his way to the bathroom. Setting Sam's feet to the ground, he stopped Sam from going down all the way. With a deep breath, he reached for his brother's sweatpants.

_ Sammy was overwhelmed with everything around him. One moment he was sitting at the door, trying to go out to pee, the next moment Green Eyes lifted him up and took him up. Not out. Sammy was worried, he didn't want to anger Green Eyes and the other man with the Scent, but he had to pee! Really bad!_

_ Suddenly his back paws fell to the ground, but when he tried to get down fully, Protection stopped him. Sammy looked up at Green Eyes with Confusion – which he hated more than anything – then he felt the softness covering his back legs slide down. Why did Green Eyes took away the softness? After a moment, Sammy was moved downwards, Protection still around him, and Sammy wrapped his front legs around Green Eyes, as well._

_ He yipped from surprise, when something cold touched his back side. Sammy tried to get up, but Green Eyes held him down. When He pulled away, Sammy looked at Him in fear. However, Green Eyes stayed where he was, seemingly waiting for something. Sammy didn't understand. What was going on? Why don't they let him out to pee?_

_ He felt the pee start and he couldn't stop it now. Sammy whined scared, not wanting to anger Green Eyes for peeing inside. When he finished, Sammy lowered his head in shame, but he was surprised to feel the softness of Green Eyes' mouth. When Sammy looked up, he saw a big smile on Green Eyes' face. Then Sammy was pulled up and the softness returned to cover his back legs._

"You did good, Sammy" Dean praised, when Sam was finally dressed. He lifted the boy up again and took him downstairs with a proud smile. Bobby just rolled his eyes at him and muttered 'Idjit', but Dean saw the small, fond smile on the old man's face, when he turned towards the kitchen to make dinner. Sam let out a strange groan and when Dean turned to him, he saw wide, curious puppy eyes gazing at him. Dean couldn't help but nuzzle the boy's forehead and tighten his hold on him, and Sam licked at his face before he nuzzled back.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>So, was I right? Is it cute?<strong>

**I hope everyone could follow Puppy!Sammy. If you have any questions, just ask away and I'll answer for you!**

**Okay, Read and Review! See you soon (hopefully)!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC, SLASH. Yes, there is some milder SLASH in here. You read it right. :D**

**Hey, guys! I can't believe I haven't updated this story for quite a while. I know there are others, who have stories with less frequent updates, but I just feel bad for waiting this much. So, I decided to jump a little forward with the story, maybe I'll have more ideas that way.**

**Oh, and there's some more feminine!Sam in here. Hope you'll like him like this!  
><strong>

**So, have fun with this chapter, and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting this long! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few days went by, until Sam was back to normal. The dog behavior ended after a good night's sleep, but they were still glued together for a couple of days. Finally, Sam seemed to get over his anxiety and Dean and Bobby helped him to fight it. Now Sam didn't have a problem with Dean leaving him behind, but only if he stayed in town. Luckily, Bobby hadn't asked the older Winchester to do anything traveling-related.<p>

One morning, days after the whole incident, Dean was awoken from his peaceful sleep by the nagging feeling of another presence next to him. He tried to ignore it, chalking it up to his partial wakefulness, but it just strengthened. Even though the birds were singing happily, the room was filled with an eerie silence. Dean thought about reaching for his trusty knife under his pillow, but then he remembered that he forgot to put it there. At last, he convinced himself to open his eyes and take a peek at the intruder: he was greeted by a pair of black pupils right in front of his face, maybe an inch away.

Caught by surprise, Dean screamed in fright – it was a manly scream, ask anyone – and began hastily crawling away from the demonic-looking eyes. In his haste, he forgot that he was lying on his bed and tumbled down from it onto the floor with a loud THUMP!, pulling down his blanket with him. He quickly evened his breathing then cautiously sat up, peering over the mattress. What he saw made his eyes widen comically.

A huge animal was lying on its back on his bed, four legs up in the air, long, bushy tail thumping on the mattress in a fast rhythm. Small whimpers broke out of its shaking body and its head was turned away. Dean watched incredulously and a bit fascinated as the animal calmed down somewhat then turned his head back to him, hazel-green eyes glittering in amusement. With a whine, it started whimpering again, rolling onto its stomach and burying its head under Dean's pillow, holding the light object in its place with its front legs.

Dean then realized what it was: it was a big German Shepherd, its fur completely chestnut-brown with a big black patch on its back running along its spine and covering its sides. And then something else occurred to him: judging by the tail-wagging it was having a good time. The whimpers sounded almost like… laughter! A light bulb went off in Dean's head.

"Sammy?" he asked in disbelief. The dog came out of its hiding place and started happily panting, barking at the name. "What the hell, Sam?" Dean exploded furiously, scrambling up to his feet. "You know how I hate someone watching me in my sleep! It's freaky, man! And get off my bed! Bad dog!"

When he was straightened up, he met with a tilted head and… was it a raised eyebrow? It was the perfect picture of the dog-version of _'You're joking, right?'_ That was when he realized what he'd said.

"Can you turn back?" Dean asked changing the subject. His question was answered by the real Puppy-Dog look. "Come on, Sam, we already discussed that you're adorable, but I'd be glad if I can actually understand what you want to say."

Sam rolled his eyes then the air shifted around him and soon a very human Sam was sitting on Dean's bed with an innocent smile on his face. A blush appeared on the younger man's cheeks as he quickly covered himself with the sheet. Dean snorted at his prude brother and quickly fetched him a set of clothing. While Sam was dressing up, Dean changed into his own clothes.

"Since when can you change into a dog?" Dean asked when he joined his brother on the bed.

"Well" Sam shrugged shyly, picking at his tail in his lap, "I was thinking about the time when I was in human form with a dog's mentality, so I tried the opposite… And it worked…"

"So you can turn into a dog with yourself at the wheel?" Dean deduced from his brother's words.

"Pretty much, yeah…"

Dean nodded then a thought occurred to him.

"Just be careful with that!" he said with a smirk. "I'm sure you don't want to catch fleas." His smirk grew at Sam's annoyed Puppy-Bitch-Face, but that just made him go further. "Maybe I should buy some shampoo for that just for precaution. And one of those satellite- dish collars or whatever they are, so you won't scratch yourself too much…"

His words were cut off by a soft growl and Sam's body slamming into his, knocking both of them onto the ground. They began a mock-wrestling match, their laughter filling the room, and it soon ended with Sam on top, a victorious grin on his face.

"I won!" the boy exclaimed, but then Dean flipped them over with a simple move, leaving Sam with a shock: he was using his inu-strength to keep his brother down!

"No, Sammy" Dean panted with his own smirk. "I can always kick your ass."

They lay on the floor like that, Dean on top, Sam under him, trying to catch their breaths, and in Sam's case, gather his thoughts. At that moment the sunlight filled the bedroom, dusting the room with its golden powder. As Sam watched it brighten, his breath was caught in his throat at the sight above him. The sunbeams reflected on Dean's blonde tresses, giving them a wonderfully bright golden color, while some other beams emphasized the freckles on his brother's handsome face, most of them gathered on the perfectly straight nose.

Unbeknownst to Sam, Dean had the same thoughts on his mind, when the sun decided to look in on them. He just noticed the beautiful shade of green in Sam's irises, mixed with a little bit of light brown, creating some interesting shapes and swirls around the pupils. Some chestnut-brown hairs were reaching into the boy's eyes. As he brushed them away tenderly, he realized that Sam had his bangs again. Following the boy's locks with his eyes and fingers, he noticed that they reached Sam's waist and they had waves in them. The golden beams of the sun gave the locks a silky glow, outlining every single hair. Then he felt something interesting under his arm that was wrapped around Sam's waist: the boy was thinner in that area.

Sam's subconscious realized that his hands were free now. One hand lifted up to Dean's head and his fingertips caressed the side of that gorgeous face, from hairline to jaw. Sam never realized how attractive his big brother was. His mind screamed at him that he shouldn't do this, that it was wrong, but his heart was fighting against that with tooth and nail, all the while whispering to Sam that this was good, that he needed this. Then his father's words resurfaced from his memories:

_'…don't stop yourself to live as you want because of me and of the fear of disappointing me. I will always be proud of you, and I'm gonna approve everything that you're comfortable with! Don't forget that!'_

With those words his mind's protests were soothed away. However, he had another concern now: Dean. Sam didn't know how his brother would react if Sam asked him to be more than a brother to him. He had to test it out. With that determination, he flipped them over again, gently this time, and looked into those astonishing jade-green pools looking up at him nervously. Sam leaned down and pressed a soft kiss onto Dean's forehead, his only intention just to calm Dean down.

However, as he began leaning back, he felt a hand on the back of his neck stopping his movement. Gazing into Dean's eyes, he felt pressure on the same place, and those eyes just came closer and closer…

Feeling the full, soft lips against his own thinner ones was like the final step into his home. He felt the spark of electricity start up the fireworks, as the full lips started moving against his own. As Sam matched the movements, he felt his body relax into Dean's body, giving the opportunity for his brother to deepen the kiss. When their tongues finally met, Dean swiftly flipped them over, pinning Sam under himself, and tightened his hold on the slim waist. Fingers buried into chestnut-brown waves, caressing the soft locks lovingly, while Sam's hand wandered down the other's spine, sending a shiver down on it.

They were occupied for quite a while, but the need for air raised its head, so they had to separate. Dean was the first to open his eyes and he was lucky to catch the blissful expression on his brother's face. After a moment Sam looked up, as well, gazing back into dilated pupils in the middle of sparkling jade-green irises. As they slowly collected themselves from the mind-blowing make-out session, Dean realized what happened and he felt a storm start up inside him. He slowly lifted himself up from Sam and sat back, while his brother slid out from under him to do the same. His brain froze when he witnessed Sam's graceful movements, as the boy pulled his knees up to his chest and brushed his long hair over his shoulder, playing with a lock with both hands. Sam's cheeks were colored with a blush and his floppy ears were flattened from nervousness.

Suddenly Dean jumped up, not ready to deal with his emotions right now. He had to calm himself down somehow to understand what the hell was going on with him, with both of them. So he grabbed his jacket and the keys of the Impala, marching towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

The terrified question halted Dean's steps and he turned back to his little brother. The boy was pale from fright, gazing at his sibling pleadingly, begging Dean not to leave him alone.

"I just… need to think" Dean replied softly. "I won't be too far. Don't worry!"

Sam seemed to think this through then he nodded in understanding. With that Dean flew out of the room, not stopping until he reached the Impala and not noticing in his haste Bobby's worried gaze from the garage, when he shot out of the yard with the car.

* * *

><p>Dean was driving around town for an hour now, just cruising the labyrinth of the streets, not really seeing where he was going. Soon he noticed the waning of houses and realized he was in the outskirts of the town. Seeing the sign of the town's limit, Dean stopped and pulled over just before he reached it. He made a promise to Sam that he wouldn't leave town without him again, at least until he's better with the separation. It seemed stupid that he would stop just in front of the sign, like there was a line on the road that he couldn't cross without someone catching him. But this promise was important to Sam, therefore it was important to Dean, too.<p>

Dean cut the engine off and leaned back in his seat with a weary sigh. His head fell back onto the headrest and his eyes closed, while he took deep breaths to calm his racing heart and thoughts down. However, as soon as he plunged himself into darkness, the picture of Sam's blissful expression flashed in front of him, seared into the inside of his eyelids. He felt himself grow hot, especially on his face and… somewhere where he hadn't thought that he could grow hot, considering the situation.

He quickly opened his eyes and straightened up, shaking his head to chase the disturbing thoughts away. He had to think with a clear head, he had to concentrate on his own emotions about this, not some animal-like lust towards his little brother. _Little brother!_

Dean leaned his head on the steering wheel in devastation. There was something seriously wrong in his head. It was one thing to pine after his own brother and want him to be more than that, but the fact that he was considering it? That takes the cake. He banged his head into the steering wheel, ignoring the short protest of the horn.

Suddenly, the night of his father's visit came forward from his memories.

_ 'It was the night of the funeral. Dean had a hard time trying to fall asleep, even though there was their old friend, Bobby Singer down the hall with his trusty shotgun next to him, and his own silver knife was resting under his pillow. Sam was safe in the room after Dean's, guarded by two of the best hunters in the whole world. With these thoughts he turned onto his stomach and just started to drift off into a hopefully restful sleep, but his mind was pulled back by a foreign presence next to his bed. His arms tightened around his pillow, fingers closing around the hilt of his knife, but a deep, amused chuckle made him freeze._

_ "Looks like I taught you well" came the familiar voice, tinted with a little pride. Dean quickly turned around and met with none other than John Winchester, slightly younger than the last time Dean saw him… Like on the photo at the funeral…_

_ "Hello, Dean" John spoke again, a smile on his face, eyes pinned to Dean's widened ones, reminding him of Mary's every time his son looked at him._

_ "Dad?" Dean sat up and cautiously slid back, not knowing what to think about the sight of his deceased father. In the back of his mind he already started to review every possible weapon he had in his room, planning different routes to get to them safely and with minimal injury._

_ "It's alright, son" John said and slowly, not to spook his eldest into defense, reached down to the bed: his fingers went through the mattress._

_ "You're a ghost" Dean exclaimed, already narrowing down the weapons and planned routes to the appropriate ones in his mind._

_ "Sort of" John replied. "I got permission for a visit. To both of you."_

_ "Sammy, too?" as Dean gazed into the hazel-green eyes of John, so much like his little brother's, he realized that John was no threat to any of them. John nodded and sat down onto Dean's bed, next to his boy. "Dad, I'm sorry, I should have been more cautious…"_

_ "Dean" John lifted a hand to silence his son. "It wasn't your fault. We didn't know the Devil's Traps were useless. It was my own choice. My only thought was your safety when I gave you the Colt. You did a good job." Dean felt his father's hand on his cheek, although John didn't exactly touch him, his hand was maybe a millimeter away from his skin. He felt tears gather in his eyes, but he held them back. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo. I was always proud of you, even though I was really hard on you, and I never stopped." Dean nodded with a sniff._

_ "Thanks" he whispered and he saw that it pained John. The older man knew it was very rare that he praised his son, so Dean always cherished those moments, showing his appreciation with a timid 'Thank you'. This was no exception._

_ "Dean" John turned serious. "Now that the demon is dead, you're safe, but it doesn't mean that your job is done."_

_ "I know" Dean answered. "It's never done. I wouldn't even think about quitting anyway."_

_ "Good" John smiled. "Sam will need you soon. Something big will happen and you have to be there for him, no matter what. But don't let yourself stray away from your own decisions and own wants, just to make Sam happy. You gave up so much for us, you deserve your own happiness. But promise me that you will help Sam through this!"_

_ "I promise" Dean nodded. "But what's gonna happen?"_

_ "You'll see soon. It's gonna be big and hard for Sam, but it's not bad in any way, alright?" Dean nodded again and John let out a relieved sigh. Suddenly he glanced up at the ceiling then with a smile he turned back to Dean and pulled his oldest into a tender hug. Dean let himself relax into the strong arms, actually feeling the loving hold and his father's soothing caress through his hair. He felt himself tremble slightly, as a couple of tears slipped out of the grip of his will._

_ "Shh, kiddo, you're okay" John murmured into his son's ear, rocking him slightly. "You don't have to worry about me now. I'm with your Mother in a beautiful place. We miss you both and love you very much."_

_ "Love you, too, Dad" Dean choked out, slowly calming down. When he felt his body settle down and relax, John stroked his back one last time and pushed him away._

_ "I need to go now" John stood up, ruffling gently Dean's blond tresses. "I want to see Sam, too, and I have a limited time down here. Goodbye, son."_

_ "Goodbye, Dad" Dean answered and John disappeared with a white flash. Dean slowly lay back down and took deep breaths to calm down. He heard soft voices in the next room, and he slowly drifted off to sleep, only to be woken by Sam sneaking into his room, seeking comfort.'_

Dean shed a couple of tears at the memory, still missing his father terribly. Straightening up from the steering wheel, he wiped his face down, sniffing against the sobs trying to break out of him.

He remembered his promise well. Not a day went by without it flitting through his mind at least twice. That was why he ran away, why he was sitting here in the car, thinking this whole situation through. If he had stayed back there with Sam, he would have given into the instinct to do everything to make Sam happy. But now that he was away from Sam, he could take every viewpoint into account, including his own needs and desires, his own happiness.

Did he want what Sam offered to him? What Sam wants? Did he want to be together with his little _brother,_ who was raised by him, since their father was busy with hunting? He loved Sam, he always did, just not to that extent. Or at least until now…

That kiss with Sam was nothing like any other make-out he experienced since his carrier as a ladies man. That kiss was like reaching home, like he'd lost a part of himself, leaving a gaping hole in its place, and with that kiss he could finally fill it. Sam was always important to him, and that hole appeared at the time Sam left for Stanford, he realized. Even though they held contact and spoke every time Sam could tear himself away from studying and his friends, it wasn't enough to fill that hole, which was almost the size of the Grand Canyon. Even when Sam returned from Stanford, it wasn't enough.

However, now he felt his heart lighten from the knowledge of Sam staying with him, and that hole disappeared again, healing his soul, shattered by being left behind. Sam healed him, with awakening a desire that Dean had never known he had: the desire to mean much more to Sam than a brother and wanting Sam to mean much more to him than a brother, as well. He didn't really understand these emotions, but he knew he wanted to feel them. Not to make Sam happy, or not _just_ because of that, but to be happy _himself_.

With that realization, he started the engine, made a U-turn and hurried back home, stepping on the gas in excitement.

* * *

><p>Bobby heard the Impala pull up in front of the house, and a moment after the engine died down, Dean flew through the door.<p>

"Hey, Bobby" Dean greeted quickly, breathless from hurrying. "Where's Sam?"

"I guess upstairs" Bobby answered and Dean dashed away and up the stairs. The older man just shook his head and returned to the tome he was studying.

Dean ran down the hallway to his room, hoping to find Sam in there. When he opened the door, he was frozen by the sight in front of him.

Sam was in there, lying on his bed, sleeping peacefully. He was on his back covered up to his hips. One hand was resting on his stomach, while the other was next to his head. The long fingers were curled up loosely, the lengthened nails giving a surprisingly feminine look of the hand. As Dean stepped closer, though, he felt a smile pull up the corner of his mouth and his cheeks grow hot again. Sam's tanned face was framed by those long, beautiful locks that were covering the boy's upper-body, decorating the sight with the waves in them. It was as if Sam was lying on the soft sand in the ocean, the water cascading down his chest. His smooth skin was still flushed after all this time from their kiss, long lashes caressing it when they fluttered at the pictures in Sam's dream. The soft, thin lips were pulled up into a slight smile. In other words, Sam was absolutely gorgeous in Dean's eyes.

The older man carefully sat down next to Sam, not wanting to wake the boy yet. He noticed the floppy ears, resting on the pillow and the tip of the bushy tail peeking out from under the cover. Dean just watched the stunning sight in front of him, shocked that his brother was so beautiful and he never even noticed it. He had the urge to press a soft kiss onto the thin lips, but instead he just trailed the tip of his finger down the side of Sam's face then caressed the flushed cheek with his knuckles.

Sam let out a quiet groan at being disturbed in his sleep, but when he looked up sleepily, his smile brightened, greeting his brother with that. Dean couldn't hold himself back: he leaned down and pressed his lips tenderly to Sam's. The boy's hand lifted up and cupped his cheek and as Dean pulled back, Sam caressed the skin with his thumb. Dean stroked the boy's wrist, just gazing into the hazel-green irises.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked worriedly, his voice gentle and quiet.

"Yeah, Sammy" Dean replied in the same tone. "Everything's perfect."

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? And my feminine!Sam? (I say it's mine because I don't think Kripke'sGamble's Sam will ever look like that. :D)**

**Please, Read and Review! And hopefully:**

**See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 12

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**ULTIMATE WARNING IN PROFILE AND CHAPTER 1!**

**AU, OOC.  
><strong>

**Hey, guys!  
><strong>

**I finally had a smaller idea for this story. At least I have a new chapter, right?  
><strong>

**It turned out a little... weird (or maybe it's just me), but I hope you'll still like it.  
><strong>

**Alright, enjoy the chapter!**

_PS: To those who are waiting for an update, I'm still waiting for reviews for Jade and TUTM._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Time flew away, days turning into weeks, as August arrived to Singer Salvage Yard. The hottest days of the summer were finally over, bringing signs of the approaching autumn by the occasional clouds floating in the sky. Sam felt the change in the weather start up. He often got tired and sometimes dizzy, making Dean worry. However, after a frantic call to Tarumi, they got an explanation for the symptoms: since Sam was a half-demon, older than the demons from Hell and closer to nature, he was more sensitive to the changes in the weather.<p>

Sam, though, knew another reason for being ill. He thought he could forget it finally, especially since his life turned for the better. He and Dean were slowly adjusting to the new side of their relationship. They were still unsure around the other, but they were learning. Sam enjoyed every moment when Dean took care of him with that well-known tenderness he used when Sam was younger. Bobby sometimes caught them on the couch in each other's arms, Dean just stroking Sam's hair, while Sam wished he could have been a neko, so he could purr with pleasure. But as another rush of rain clouds filled up the sky, he felt his heart grew heavy from his… _curse_ approaching, as well.

When on an afternoon the gentle pitter-patter of raindrops filled the house, Sam, jacket on and an umbrella in his hand, wandered out into the garage. Dean was usually there, helping Bobby with his work, as a sort of payment for letting them stay in his house. Even though Bobby refused to look at it this way, arguing that he took them in because they were like sons to him, Dean felt better for doing this for their old friend.

As always, Dean was buried under the hood of a car, clanking away happily, whistling some tune. Bobby was on the other side of the garage, busy with his own job. Sam walked to his brother, waiting next to the car to be noticed. After a minute, Dean straightened up, careful not to hit his head in the hood, and threw the tool onto the table next to him. Turning around, he smiled brightly at Sam, who couldn't help but return it. He was always filled with warmth when he saw that happy grin on his brother's face. His tail started swinging leisurely.

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean asked, his voice gentle. He was always using this tone, ever since they took that step into a serious relationship.

"I just wanted to tell you" Sam said, still smiling, although he was nervous inside, "that I'm going into town."

"You want me to go with you?" Dean asked, a little worry in his eyes.

"I'll be fine" Sam replied, shaking his head. Dean nodded then his smile turned into a smirk. Suddenly he pulled Sam into his arms then cupping the boy's cheek, he pulled Sam down into a tender kiss. Sam felt his body go limp at the love in the gesture and the arm around his waist tightened to hold him up. His hand rose to Dean's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. Dean then pulled away and Sam nuzzled his brother's face. Dean tightened his hold on him momentarily then pushed him upright. Sam was a little dazed from the gentle treatment but he quickly got himself together. With a smile he walked out of the garage, opening the umbrella and started his walk towards the town.

* * *

><p>He was officially out of his mind.<p>

The aisle Sam was standing in made him feel foolish and anxious. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't even have a reason to be here! All those pictures of women with their glaringly white and bright smiles and all that pink seemed to taunt him, making fun of his difficulty. He couldn't believe that he actually came here!

_'Desperate times call desperate measures'_ he thought as he looked over the shelves. He'd realized his mistake halfway to town; he hadn't dared to ask Dean or Bobby to drive him here, because then they would've found out about his… _problem…_ and he wasn't ready to reveal it yet. But that long walk did the worst for him; he winced at the unfamiliar pain flaring up in him. His eyes roamed over the aisle's products, but he was still as clueless as five minutes ago. He felt the curious glance from the teen behind the cash register, and he felt more humiliated by the minute. He would rather dig a hole to hide in right now…

"Sam?"

The tentative voice was familiar, so Sam turned its way. It was Danny standing next to him with surprise written on his face. Sam blushed deep red from being caught _here_ of all places. He looked down embarrassed and fiddled with his umbrella, splattering drops of water onto the tiles of the shop.

"Is everything okay?" Danny asked, stepping next to him. "I haven't heard from you for quite a while."

"Yeah" Sam nodded. "Everything's… fine" he hissed the last word through gritted teeth, glaring at the shelves in front of him.

"I can see that" Danny mumbled then followed Sam's gaze. His eyes widened in shock. "Oh" he breathed. "So it's time, isn't it?"

Sam's ears flattened from shame as he nodded, his tail slipping in between his legs.

"Do you need some help?" Danny asked kindly, stroking Sam's back comfortingly. Waiting for a nod, which came quite reluctantly, Danny plucked a box from the shelf – thankfully that one had no pictures on it – and walked to the cashier. "Excuse me" he spoke quietly, but Sam, of course, heard it crystal-clear. "Could we use the bathroom for a few minutes?"

"Oh, uhm…" the teen was a bit flustered, probably from the unexpected question – or the box in the young neko's hand. "I-I guess… Sure…"

"Thanks" Danny smiled kindly at the teen then returned to Sam's side and led him to a plain white door with the bathroom sign.

The boy behind the cash register watched the pair disappearing behind the staff's bathroom's door curiously. He was surprised to see such a rare creature in the shop like that Inu, but when the Neko came in he was completely taken aback. Two half-demons in his workplace at the same time were a rarity! He felt a little sorry for the Inu, who had been standing in one aisle for almost fifteen minutes, looking so lost. But then the Neko came in and after a hushed conversation they disappeared behind the bathroom door, after asking for permission, of course.

The boy was shaken out of his musings by a strong sob drifting out of the bathroom. Judging by the voice, he guessed it was the Inu. He couldn't possibly imagine what revelation the Neko had given to the Inu, but from the devastated crying, he knew it must have been pretty huge to swallow it in one.

* * *

><p>Dean looked up from toweling his hands in the upstairs bathroom, when he heard the opening of the entrance door. He hurried down the stairs and found Sam in the hallway, fumbling with his umbrella. Dean saw the redness around the hazel irises and knew that something terrible had happened, while Sam was away. He walked to his brother and saw he was soaking wet. How could Sam get soaked when he had an umbrella?<p>

"Sammy, what's wrong?" he asked when he reached his brother. Sam looked at him with those sad puppy-eyes of his, as if he was pleading to his brother to _'make it better'_. However, when Dean tried to pull him closer, Sam shied away from his touch. Sam took his jacket off and threw it angrily onto the ground with the umbrella. Dean was taken aback by the sudden change and even took a step back, hoping to avoid anything possibly coming his way.

Sam paused for a moment, like he realized what he just did then his face crumpled and he buried it into his hands. Dean carefully laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, but Sam slapped it away then stormed up the stairs with quiet sobs and disappeared with a slam of his bedroom door. Dean recognized the symptoms of a teenage freak-out, but he was surprised that Sam still had it. The last time Sam had a freak-out was when he realized what reactions he could get from the opposite sex.

Dean already knew the recipe for this kind of crisis. He just had to wait the storm out, keeping himself away from Sam for a while then approach him cautiously. If he couldn't do it, he would have to call for help. Someone who could understand what Sam was going through.

_'Sometimes I feel like I have a little sister instead of a little brother'_ he thought a bit annoyed but extremely worried. He decided to give Sam the night to calm down then try to approach him. With that he settled into the living room to watch some TV before going to sleep – if he could.

* * *

><p>The sun couldn't come up any faster. Dean spent the whole night awake, listening for any signs of Sam in the other room. When a few sniffs and whimpers broke through the wall, Dean sat up and pressed his ear against the concrete, hoping to catch something that could help him find out what had happened. However, he heard nothing specific, so his only hope was to talk with his brother in the morning. Dean was tossing and turning, his eyes drifting to the window then the clock, waiting for his opportunity to arise. By the time the sun peeked out above the horizon, he was dressed and ready, but the noises from the other room stopped.<p>

Finally, after the sun was well above the ground, Dean strolled out of his room and made his way towards Sam's door. At that moment a knock came from the entrance door. Dean wanted to leave it to Bobby, but then he realized that the older man wasn't at home: the house was completely silent, except for the small shuffles starting up again in Sam's room. With a longing look towards the door, he turned around and walked down the stairs, picking up his pace when the knock came again, this time more persistently. When he opened the door, he was surprised by the guest.

"Ellen?" he asked confused. The older woman was smiling at him, her auburn hair floating in the morning breeze. "What are you doing here? Not that it's not good to see you…" he added with an embarrassed flush as he stepped away, letting the woman in.

"Bobby called me" she answered, as Dean closed the door. "He said you need some help. Something like "an emergency"?"

"Well," Dean blinked in bemusement, "I don't know about any emergencies right now. Until then, make yourself at home."

"Thanks, sweetie" Ellen smiled and walked into the living room, dropping her duffel bag next to the coffee table. "Did you have any breakfast?" she asked suddenly. Dean shook his head, still confused. "Go fetch your brother! I'll make you something."

"Okay, thanks" Dean said, walking back upstairs. When he reached Sam's door, he halted for a moment, remembering the explosions of a 'Sammy-tantrum'. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door slowly. As he looked in, he saw Sam sitting on his bed hugging a pillow, his face buried into it. His floppy ears were so flattened that they completely disappeared under his hair.

"Sammy?" Dean called out cautiously. He noticed Sam's hold tightening momentarily on the pillow. "Are you alright?" Sam mumbled something into the pillow, but Dean had a pretty good guess at what was said.

"I just came to tell you that Ellen is here" he said quietly. "She's making breakfast right now."

"G' 'way" Sam spoke still into the pillow, but now louder. Dean knew his guess was confirmed.

"Sammy…" he began but then he quickly ducked: the pillow hit the very spot where his head had been one moment ago. He blessed his luck that it was just a pillow.

"Go. Away!" Sam snarled, but Dean saw the misery on his face, glittering from tears. Dean closed the door without a word, leaving his brother alone. His heart was torn into pieces by the distraught sobs filtering through the wood. Feeling utterly helpless, he walked downstairs to the kitchen. He needed help.

"Hey, sweetie, where's Sam?" Ellen asked as Dean stepped through the kitchen door. The young man collapsed into a chair and buried his face into his arms resting on the table. "What is it?" Ellen stood next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam's upstairs" Dean spoke, turning his head towards Ellen. "I don't know what's wrong with him and he doesn't want to talk to me." Ellen nodded deep in thought then returned to the stove. After a couple minutes, she gave Dean his breakfast.

"Eat up!" she ordered gently. "I'll go talk to your brother."

"Thanks" Dean sent a smile to the woman before digging into his food, Ellen ruffling his hair as she walked by.

* * *

><p>Ellen sighed as she knocked on the only closed door upstairs. Ever since the funeral she was worried about the brothers being left alone. Although Bobby was a good friend of John's and was great with the boys, she was sure that he wouldn't be able to deal with this kind of trouble. This needed the insight of a woman, no matter how hardened she became with time and hunting.<p>

"Leave me alone!" came the petulant order from behind the door. Ellen sighed again, not understanding how she got another teenager to take care of. As if her own kid hadn't been enough for a lifetime…

"Sam, it's Ellen" she called. "Would you let me in?"

"Leave me alone!" the order was now more defiant, but Ellen wasn't the kind of person to be bossed around.

"Sam, I'm gonna come in, okay?" she continued. Ignoring the harsh 'No!' for an answer, she turned the handle and stepped in, closing the door behind her. She found Sam lying on the bed, his back towards her, clearly intent on ignoring her. Ellen sighed once again then stepped closer, sitting on the edge of the bed, just behind Sam, but putting distance between them.

Feeling that an approach just now would be dangerous, Ellen took her time to observe the boy, until he got used to her presence. When Dean had come to help her with that tome, he'd told her that some things have changed. Now as she examined the boy in front of her, she noticed the tip of a bushy tail peeking out from under the blanket and the floppy, chestnut-brown ears twitching on the top of Sam's head. But the most spectacular change was the long, wavy, chestnut-brown hair that covered the boy's slim body like a blanket. The boy was gorgeous. The only thing missing was the beautiful hue of hazel-green that was hidden by a curtain of brown bangs and reddened eyelids.

"What's wrong, Sam?" she finally asked kindly, but even her caring, mothering tone made the boy flinch. This must be the emergency Bobby was talking about.

"N'thin', go 'way…" came the mumbled reply more into the pillow than to Ellen. She huffed out a laugh hearing that.

"You know" she sniggered silently, "you remind me of my daughter just now."

"'M not a girl!" Sam growled out, but his voice was shaky. Ellen knew she involuntarily hit the nail on the head.

"You're right" she spoke firmly, chasing the laughter away from her tone. "You're a mature adult, a fine young man. It's time you acted like one, as well."

Sam flinched again, filling Ellen's heart with guilt, but the tension visibly evaporated from his muscles. It seemed Sam needed these harsh words to get him back from his tantrum. A minute later, he shifted then rose up into a sitting position, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them loosely. Ellen smiled gently at the feminine moves and gracefulness of the boy, having a hunch of what was going on.

"Look," she spoke kindly, "I may not be your family, or I may not be able to understand what you're going through, although I don't even know what the heck happened yet" finally a small smile appeared on Sam's lips and he started playing with a thread on his sweatpants, "but I want you to know: I'm here to help. You can talk to me in the strictest confidence. I'm just here to listen."

At last Sam looked up at her and Ellen realized that the boy needed these words. He needed a parent… a mother, who could care for him, help him through whatever difficulty he was facing. With that realization, she opened her arms in invitation. She didn't have to wait very long: Sam instantly slid closer and burrowed himself into the embrace, letting his tears go and clinging with all his might. Ellen pressed a kiss onto the brown locks and shushed the distressed boy, keeping her caresses tender and loving on Sam's head.

A few minutes later Sam calmed down and began speaking in a low, devastated voice. With every word, she tightened her hold on the boy. She swore to herself never to break Sam's trust in keeping this a secret.

* * *

><p>Dean washed his plate away as he finished. When he closed the cupboard door, he heard someone coming down the stairs, more exactly two people. However, only Ellen returned into the kitchen.<p>

"He's in the living room" she spoke, walking to the stove to whip up a breakfast for the younger Winchester. "You should talk to him." Dean nodded and hurried into the living room.

He found Sam standing near the window, watching the brightening sky as the sun ascended it more and more. His arms were folded in front of his chest and his ears were twitching nervously. When he heard footsteps, he turned around. Dean noticed the flushed skin where Sam must have wiped the tears away, but his eyes were determined and held no other proof that he was crying.

Dean slowly walked to his brother, watching him carefully, while Sam returned his gaze.

"Is everything okay?" Dean asked silently. Sam lowered his head in shame before speaking:

"Dunno…"

"Just tell me what's wrong" Dean was pleading now, desperate to do anything. "Let me help you!" Sam looked at him thoughtfully then seemingly decided.

"Do you think I'm attractive?"

Dean was taken aback by the sudden question. He couldn't utter out a word, but he saw on Sam's face that he was serious.

"Of course" he answered. "What kind of question is that?"

"You don't think I'm strange?" Sam pressed on, a hint of fear in his voice. "That I'm a freak…?" The hitch in those words spurred Dean into action: he pulled Sam into his arms and leaned his forehead against Sam's, making him look straight in his eyes.

"You listen to me" he whispered, combing his fingers through Sam's silky locks. "You are not a freak. You are not strange. You're just special." Sam snorted in disbelief at that, but the serious look on Dean's face silenced him. "You can believe me when I say this" Dean continued. "I think you're the most beautiful person in this world, and no one can ever mean more to me than you. In my eyes you're perfect. And when it's time, I'm gonna treat you with as much care, respect and love as you deserve it."

Sam's eyes widened at Dean's words. His heart was dancing with joy for the first time since his trip to the town. His feelings of being disgusted with himself and being a freak were squashed by the emotions flitting through those jade-green orbs. He felt tears gather in his eyes. His brother did it again: he made everything alright. Although he was still wary about his difficulty, he could bathe in the confidence emanating from his brother that only showed up when Dean was hunting or when he was talking about or doing something for Sam. At the same time he remembered Danny's words:

_ 'He always says that I deserve more respect and love and the best treatment and he's going to give that to me when he could. You'll find the one, too. Eventually, you'll meet and he will treat you like you deserve it. He'll think that you're perfect all the time.'_

"I love you" he blurted out, only catching himself after his mouth closed. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away, fearing Dean's rejection, but Dean didn't let him. He waited until Sam settled then guided the once again lowered, hazel-green irises back to his own and spoke firmly:

"I love you, too."

And he sealed his confession with a tender kiss.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? Happy about involving Ellen? I like to think of her as the boys' second mother.<strong>

**Alright, hope you liked this chappy, please Read and Review!  
><strong>

**See you soon! (Hopefully.)  
><strong>


	14. Author's Message

**This is a temporary chapter. Please read it and help us in this cause!**

* * *

><p>Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.<p>

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition:

_**www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/**_

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

HPslashSPNLuver92

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading it!<br>**


End file.
